A Demon's Redemption
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: AU. Demons from Hell never feel, never cry, and when condemned, can never be redeemed. Then why does it seem that this one may have a chance to find it...along with finding out who he really is...and real love. BxL. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Departure

A/N: Hi there Everyone!

Yes, I'm sure you're asking, "What is THIS?" XD

Well, A Deathly Fairytale will be ending soon (not too soon, but looking at it right now, it shall be finished in a short amount of time, the first of the three I'm currently writing to finish) and I wanted to start something new.

I'm super excited to be writing this one, and my inspiration came from BxL artwork a dear friend of mine gave me from a website. You can check it out on my profile, along with other art sites. ; D If any of you know how to contact the artist, let me know, I'd love to thank her for the inspiration.

Anyway, here's a rundown of what's to come:

- There will be religious references here, including devils, angels, levels of hierarchy for both angels and devils, and other religious people. All will have specific names, and references, so if any of that makes you uncomfortable, I do apologize in advance.

- There WILL, yes, **WILL **be Yaoi here, and if you read my profile, you can guess of the couple :D And remember, don't like, don't read. ; )

- I hope to have a good amount of Death Note characters make an appearance here. Automatically, L, B, Near, Mello, Matt, and Watari will be in the story. As for others, I am not sure.

- This is an AU story, with no Kira Case whatsoever. Sorry folks, but Raito and the other Kiras may make an appearance. ; D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Another Note, Quotes/Lyrics that shall be used here, or Birth: The name of the drawing series I was inspired by; I only own this story/plot.**

Anyway, I think that's all for now, and yes, the rating is going to stay M.

Oh, and let's get some of the demon lingo out of the way:

**-Thrones: Highest Type of Demons. People like Lucifer and Gressil are up here.**

**- Seraphim: Second Highest Type or that is what I believe it to be as.**

**- Cherubim: Third highest Type.**

**- Hierarchy: The different levels of demons. There's a first, second and third. The first is the biggest one, the second and third have Princes in them. **

**I'll explain the terms for the Angels in due time : D**

So, with that, I leave you to _A Demon's Redemption..._

_OOOOOOooooOooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooOOOOoOO_

_"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."_

_- Oscar Wilde_

_OoOOoooOOooOOoOOOooOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoooooooOoOOOooo_

Take a look in the mirror, right now…yes, right now, and tell me, what do you see? Do you see a mortal, a happy mortal? Or how about a saddened, joyless human being?

But the question one should really ask themselves is what do they see in their eyes? For the eyes are truly the window to the soul; that maxim was far from made up by a worldly scholar, but it was a saying passed down from the ages, that many knew all too well…

Especially the immortal beings.

Perhaps that was why Beyond Birthday stared at himself in the crystal mirror, located in his home, his cavern, carved along the side of a ragged, rugged mountain, surrounded by thick green miasma smoke, and midnight black for a sky. Cragged rocks surrounded the mountain, the whole mountainous region for that matter, and made up the land for miles on end. There was a moon high above his head, the color of shining, beautiful bronze, which changed with phases like the earthen moon. Fire pits of various sizes spat out plumes of heat high up, with shades of violent, bloody red, passionate orange and sunshine yellow. It was early in the day, but one would never be able to tell from the forever ebony sky, and time was not something that was kept track of down there; only certain matters were given that much care.

_Like the sins of the mortals…_Beyond spat vehemently in his mind, glaring down at the ground below, the other men and women just like him cheering, laughing, watching the human mortals act like fools through devices which they had named "Earth Spheres". The small glass orbs allowed Beyond's fellow companions to gaze down that the humans and "commit" their duties; their duties of tamper with the humans, and make them sin, in all the various ways possible.

Yes…This was Hell, but in the literal sense.

Beyond Birthday was a resident of Hell…

And he hated it. Loathed it with a passion, but the man would never tell another soul…well, another demon, for no one here had a soul, whether you were a demon, a condemned human, or one of the Leaders.

_Of course I have no soul…Look at me…_

The young man, whom would be around the age of twenty-one if he was living on Earth, stared at himself in that glass for more moments, seeing ruby red eyes stare back so blankly, it was unnerving. Pallid skin shone in the cavern, which had three lighted candles burning as beacons. Raven-colored hair was fluffy, somewhat a poof, and branched out in some directions, but was still fairly tame. The young demon wore a bright garnet-hued shirt, about three-quarters length. Underneath, the creature-human adorned a black shirt, but with only one sleeve, a right one. Silken midnight pants were also his choice of attire, with frayed edges on the cuffs at the end; his shirt's sleeves also had similar wears on them, near his collar and right sleeve. A simple silver metal chain, mainly for decoration, was on his pants, near the left pocket, and a plain gold ring was on his right index finger, as usual. But what stood out the most for Beyond were his blood-red wings, large, no, gigantic, that stretched out wide, full of glorious ruby feathers. The appendages were skinner towards his back, but widened as they furthered out; once he stretched them out, "spikes" of feathers pointed downward, and at the farthest wingspan, the feathers were in the greatest quantity, thick, massive bushels of plumage, thinner until that point. The demon wore neither shoes, nor socks as well. Those were human inventions, and though they had made it to Hell over time, they did not catch on as well, unlike other delicacies and goods, such as televisions, books, artwork, fast food, and modern technology in general. The Level had areas of it that even resembled modern cities on the Earth above them; the demons, who loved to torture their human "brethren", also loved stealing their good ideas.

Eventually, after some time, the demon could no longer stand to look at himself in the mirror, and strolled casually to the ledge of his cavern, his home. Beyond, or also known as "B" by the other demons, was a low-level man, hence his living quarters. If he had been born of the higher scale, or promoted due to "excellent sinful behavior", his living quarters would indeed be extremely lavish, full of excellent goods, and a rich setting. Instead, B had to settle for his dank cavern in the middle of the Galmel Mountains, which was dark, cold, and dare he say it, lonely, about ninety percent of the time, save for some of the other "loser demons" (as Beyond referred to them) that inhabited the other caverns. The other richer, more powerful demons resided in either small, homely abodes, or some even in lavish mansions, those living in the gigantic homes having parties aplenty, sinfully joyous.

But B truly did not care about them; there were two things in all of his damned life that he cared about…

Himself and his deceased parents…

And…some humans, but the demon would never say that aloud.

As Beyond jumped, spreading his wings out gallantly, he flew upward, and westward, towards his favorite ledge on the mountain, full of gravel and boulders to sit on and contemplate, and to be as far away from the others as possible.

The flight did not last long, just a mere two minutes, for B was a fast flyer, after hundreds of years of practice…for yes, the "young man" was really the ripe youthful age of two-hundred years old, not the twenty-one he appeared to be.

The rocks greeted him once more, in their silently, friendly way, and the man came to a graceful landing, a tiny smile on his face as B once again sat in his favorite spot to gaze out on the land known as Hell.

Down below, B could see the homes, stores, and residences of the other demons, and even a few condemned humans serving as slaves for all eternity crossed the streets with their demon masters.

There were times when Beyond was glad to live on "Level Zero" as the place was called, the level of Hell were the demons resided, not where mortals were to be tortured for the rest of time; that was saved for the rest of the levels, except for Level Nine, where Lucifer and the other Leaders lived in their Castle, far from the others. Of course, a few demons resided in the other levels, mainly to commit the torture that was to be distributed among the fallen human souls, but the majority resided in Zero, a calm place the majority of the time, which was why B actually could stand the place half the time, and the perfect spot for the demons to commit their duties of making the humans sin, either by using their Spheres, or actually traveling to Earth themselves, and doing their duties there. Either way, their methods to influence the weakly-willed mortals worked excellent, as long as the men and women tried. Their range and variety of powers varied greatly, all powerful, so it was quite easy to convince a mere mortal to steal, kill, cheat, whatever it may be. The demons themselves could cause trouble among Earth, without even needing to influence the civilization of man. So, yes, it was quite easy for a demon to do his job as long as he tried.

Well…Beyond was not one to be considered a demon who "tried".

It was not that B did not like sinning, or convincing humans to sin…It was…

Well, truthfully, in a way, it was that, but it was more that Beyond never got much out of doing the job. Oh, yes, he loved evil, he loved death, but the whole "sinning job" was all too monotonous for him, too boring; if you have seen one human sin, you have seen them all, right? It just was old for Beyond, and it was starting to be annoying that he would have to do this sort of work, even if it was fairly easy. The man would rather spend his days thinking, or reading, eating jam (his favorite food, which was really a human delicacy that had immigrated to Hell; when Beyond took a shine to it, others shunned him), or even just watching the humans.

…That was another thing many did not like about B; his fancy for just gazing and watching the humans through Spheres, Portals, "Earthen Windows" or other methods of seeing. The man was known for spending hours, days, on end, watching the mortals go about their lives, have success, and then lose it due to their stupidity; it actually was quite entertaining.

But other demons scorned Beyond for all of this; they called him lazy for not living up to his monthly quotas of "sins committed" and for doing lackadaisical jobs with those sins. A man should take pride in his job, should he not? Even if he was an immortal demon, who would spend the rest of his days in a cave on the side of a dark mountain, stuck doing the same job over and over, day by day…eon by eon.

Sure, B could entertain himself with the frivolities found in the cities here on Level Zero, but the man got little thrill out of them, in all truth. Items of entertainment only kept Beyond occupied for so long.

Especially when he would ponder where he SHOULD be living; in a nice home, far upon the burning hills in the Eastern Woods, full of warmth during the nights, where the fires did not burn as powerfully, keeping the land less warm. A nice warm bed, instead of a cold, rocky floor….it was something that B wished he could have, even more so after learning of his parents.

Supposedly, Beyond's parents had been one of the first to fight against God, and had been extremely powerful wielding beings, strong, sinful, and deadly. They had had a lovely home in the nicest area of Level Zero when the attack took place, but unfortunately, they had been destroyed during the battle. All that was found at the scene was the gold ring that now took roost on the demon's pallid hand, and Beyond himself…as a tiny babe.

The rumor was that Beyond's mother had been pregnant with child at the time of the killings, and when she turned to dust, the baby, miraculously, survived. Before the demonic child, with miniature blood-red wings, could be killed as well, the demon Gressil had found B, saving him and taking him back to Hell, naming him Beyond Birthday, due to his surprising birth.

Unfortunately, Gressil could do nothing about securing a good future for the child. No one could be "certain" of the demon's parents, even though Gressil had been positive that it had be Lasel and Mira, two infamous demons in Hell, but Lucifer would not hear of it. "Abide by the rules", he stated, "The child has no formal background, since he is now an orphan, but if he works his way up, he MAY return to the life his parents "supposedly" had."

So it was proclaimed that Beyond would live in the "poorer" regions: the mountains, forests, caves, wherever he wished, and Gressil, the most soft-hearted of the demons sometimes, made sure the baby was taken care of, even if he would never admit it aloud, and if only Beyond knew.

But now it was years later, and the head demon that tempted men with impurity and uncleanness stopped showing up, being busy with demonic affairs, too busy to fool with a child he had saved, but B did not mind. Gressil was a busy man, so it could not be expected for him to be around all of the time.

"…" B sighed, and took out his Earth Sphere, and gently ran his snow-white hand over it, revealing an image of mortals on a classic street in a large city, Beyond believing it was called New York, "Look at them…They're all so…"

_…Happy but pathetic…_

_They don't know real Hell…what it is like to be nothingness…_

"But…they're so interesting…Watching them fail, watching them succeed, and then fail…how their pitiful emotions rule them. That is a bonus for being a demon; we have no emotions but anger and hatred…I've never believed in that stupid emotion of love, so why do they?" The man whispered to himself as he saw a couple embrace on the street, and after doing a mind probe, where he could see into the humans' thoughts and feelings, it seemed the man had returned from out-of-country work, and that the woman was his wife…but the wife had been cheating on the man, so why was she embracing him like she still loved him?

"…Her thoughts state that she still loves him…but…hehe, stupid, fickle mortals."

The demon continued to watch humans, while sitting their on that rocky cliff, switching his view from different cities, to private small homes, to even barren countryside, deserts, and even icy lands. All were full of the interesting mortals, who were lying, cheating, stealing, and living dangerous lives, full of sins…that he did not bother to cause.

But Beyond was not concerned with that, he would rather laugh at the mortals futile attempts, and sometimes the jam-lover watched them succeed, and not fail at a task, and the demon wondered how they actually managed to do so. Everything the men and women on Earth did was unique, attractive, appealing to B, and he would rather spend hours watching their actions, their ways, than make them try to sin, costing him energy, time, and it was just dull.

So the killer demon laid back, staring into his Sphere, laughing from time to time as humans around the world did their lude, crude, sweet, or sinful acts, watching them closely, especially the bank robber who shot a man in Spain, and the devious man who had a threesome while his wife was pregnant; later on, his eyes turned towards happier scenes: children playing, couples kissing, dating, and families having fun, and it made Beyond feel a stinging, electric shock where his heart should have been. Perhaps it was loneliness? Was it curiosity? B was never really sure…

But he should have been more alert…

And realize someone was watching **him**…

OOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoooo

Lucifer was not pleased, and if there was one man you did not want angry in Hell, it was him.

With a glass of the finest red wine Hell had to offer, a shining glass of Pinot Nero, in his hand, the head demon scowled into the giant Sphere on his sitting room table, shaking his head, blond hair sashaying slightly. The Sphere was looking down on Hell this fine day and on one specific demon in particular:

Beyond Birthday.

Lucifer had had enough of the demon's impudence, the Master of Hell had reached his peak with the young boy, and he did not care of Gressil had ties to the man; oh, yes, Lucifer knew of what Gressil had done for the boy in secret all those years: making sure he had enough food, water, a nice place, that older demons did not harass him, that Beyond received a proper education, oh, yes, NOTHING was kept way from Lucifer!

It was time to act, but before anyone could do a thing, the wise demon knew a meeting must be held to speak of the matter; but no matter what, something would be done.

Lucifer strode elegantly to the intercom on his dark-oak desk, pressing key number one on the number pad.

"Beelzebub, get your ass in here, and get the others in here, IMMEDIATELY."

"…"

There was silence on the other line, and then a cackling laughter, mixed in with feminine giggles, followed by, "Easy Gertrude…Damn, you're such a foxy-"

"BEELZEBUB!"

"EH!? Boss, Oh, forgive me, I was-"

"Beelzebub, say goodbye to your little girlfriends, and GET IN HERE NOW!"

Slamming down on the disconnecting button, Lucifer sighed, and downed the rest of his glass of wine in one swish, sitting back in his office chair with a groan.

In seconds, Beelzebub flew through the doorway. The demon was of short stature, with curly brown hair sprouting out from the crown of his head. He was fairly pudgy, but the women demons loved to fondle, cuddle, and caress him, and some went even farther than that. Tiny brown wings sprouted from the Lord of Dark Places, the Demon of Germs and Plagues' back, all too minuscule when in comparison to Lucifer's large, feathery black ones.

"Y-You bellowed, Sir?" The smaller creature meekly spoke up; he knew that he had angered his boss, and when Beelzebub spotted the wine, he grew even more fearful. Lucifer drunk and mad was just asking for a trip to Level Ten…the Forbidden Level. Supposedly, it was where demons were sent for punishments…and few ever returned to the other Levels.

"Get me The Thrones, The Seraphim, and The Cherubim."

"…A-All of them Sir?"

"DID I NOT SAY ALL?!"

"Uh…n-no, Sir. You just said 'get me the'-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!" Lucifer pounded his fist on the desk, flames instantly spouting up from the hand, "GET ME THEM ALL!! EVERY LAST HIERARCHY! AND SEND THEM TO THE MEETING ROOM!"

"AHH! Y-Yes sir!" The tiny demon fled for his life, and began pounding on each door of the castle, and going inside every room, to alert each top demon of the news. Finally, he came to Gressil's room, on the far west corner of the sixth floor, pounding on the dark oak door.

"Hm? Yes?" The other demon called from inside the room, and who eventually opened the barrier, pushing his silver framed glassed up with his finger. Gressil was said to be one of the smartest of the Thrones, perhaps even greater than Astaroth, the man whom was the Prince of Thrones, number two, right after Lucifer. The Third Throne demon was quite a bookworm, and after making sure mortals did sinful acts, the man retired to his room to read books that were from Earth, but that the demons of Hell had taken back to their homeland. With sandy brown hair, fairly pale skin, and ice blue eyes, Gressil was quite handsome; but under that pretty face lurked a cold, heartless demon…

But under that cold, heartless demon…was also a creature that had cared about another demon at one point…well, two actually…

But one was dead….A beautiful dead creature…

And the other one was far away, in a cave…and had probably forgotten about him long ago…

But that was Gressil's own fault; he needed Beyond Birthday to forget about him, for demons could not show compassion to anyone…even fellow demons, unless they were their mates, or families. Besides, he was a Throne…he could not associate with a mere demon like B.

"Boss wants all of the demons in the meeting room, Gressy." Ugh, 'Gressy'…Gressil hated that nickname.

"…Did he say why?"

"Nah, but I got a peak at his sphere…He was watching a demon, and I bet it's time to punish him or something."

"Oh…" That again? Gressil hated being called down there so he could just send some pitiful, stupid demon to Level Ten, where demons were condemned to suffer with burning flames all around them, being forced into pain, and made to make humans commit sins for the rest of eternity, "Did you get a look at who it was this time, Beelzebub?"

"Not a good look, but the image was on Galmel Mountains…and the demon had red wings."

"…" Gressil tried not to show shock at all on his face, for he only knew of one demon with red wings that lived on Galmel Mountains…

_B-But it could be someone else, right…?_

The intelligent Gressil wasted no time in ascending the stairs to the third floor, to get to the meeting room, and swung open the door in righteous quickness…

...And gasped as the image of Beyond Birthday was on a large screen on the far wall of the meeting room, playing in real time, the demon with the red eyes watching humans on his Sphere.

_No…_

_Not him…_

"I SAY, we send him to Level Ten NOW!" A fist pounded on the table, and Gressil turned to see his rival, Sonneillon, shouting loudly, pointing at Beyond, "He's a pitiful demon, doesn't want to sin at all, and doesn't care about Hell! He'd rather spend his time on Earth, that's what!" The Demon of the Fourth Throne was furious, his long, raven-hued hair swishing back and forth as he raved on about Beyond Birthday, "Send him away NOW, make an example out of him!"

Gressil took his seat quietly between Astaroth and Sonneillon, not making eye contact any demon in the room whatsoever.

"Seriously, men, think about it! HOW long have we spoke of this man!?" Sonneillon continued, but then spotted Gressil, and stopped, "Well, well, well…if it isn't dear Gressil. Say, what is YOUR take on this?" The smirk on the other demon send shivers up Gressil's spine, and the demon with the glasses pushed his frames up nervously, and was silent, "OH, come now, Gressil, you MUST have a take on this, do you not?"

"Um…w-who are we speaking up, Sonneillon?"

"Why, Beyond Birthday, you moron!", The taller Demon of the Fourth Thorne, who tempted men with hatred against enemies bellowed, "The one who does nothing but watch those pathetic mortals day in and out!"

"…Oh, I see…"

"Gressil…you MUST have a say in this, right?"

"…Well…"

Instantaneously, Gressil found himself face to face with Sonneillon, whom glared at him furiously, "The Boss knows of what you did…and so do we. I'd come up with something to say if I were you."

"…" The Third Throne Demon paled, but before he could utter a word, Sonneillon returned to his seat with a deathly smile, and another voice bellowed in the gigantic room, which had three hanging chandeliers glowing with dark red candles.

"Gentlemen! Please, calm yourselves!" It was none other than Lucifer, who had taken the time to put on a black suit over his dress shirt, the Head Demon smirking evilly, "There is a solution to this, that I have already come up with."

The demon above the others jumped down from the balcony, his ebony wings spreading out as he landed with a thud…right in front of Gressil, letting out a dark chuckle, "We can solve this perfectly, for I-AHHHHH!"

And there went Lucifer, falling off the table, due to being overly intoxicated…Again.

"…" No one dared to laugh, or even speak a word, but Gressil cringed as Lucifer moaned in pain, standing up, while sending a harsh glare the Third Demon's way.

"Now, gentlemen," The Head Demon wobbled over to his throne, at the head of the round table, right near the fireplace and the screen on the back wall; Lucifer slurred his words while doing so, yet he was still very understandable, "I agree, we must set an example with this young man; demons can NOT be this lazy, can NOT be this uncaring towards sinful measure, and can NOT enjoy humans so much."

"Heh…he DOES enjoy those humans a lot, doesn't he?" Astaroth spat out, glaring at the image of Beyond on the screen, "Why doesn't he just go and live with them then! He seems to think they're SO much better than us!"

"…HAHAHA!" It was Lucifer's evil screech that caught everyone's attention, "My, my Astaroth, we do think like, dear boy…even if you are quite younger than me, well done."

"…You have something in mind, Sir?" Gressil piped up, fearing the worst, and all around them, demons murmured in shock, anticipation, and inquisitiveness.

"Indeed, my dear Gressil I do; whether you shall like the plan or not, that is unknown, but I do not care either way. Now…listen closely."

The Head Demon went on to explain the plan to his men, making some laugh with glee, others snort in approval…

And making one Gressil, who was **supposed** to be neutral in this situation, a nervous wreck…

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOoOoo

Beyond did not have any certain plans for the next morning; possibly he would spend the early hours watching the ebony-colored sky's gray, thin clouds, or maybe eat a jar of jam, no plan was fully concrete, in all truths.

Well, no matter what B had had planned, it did NOT involve being awoken premature, and roughly, by Belial and Luvart, two Princes of the Third Hierarchy; it also did NOT involve having handcuffs slammed on his wrists and ankles violently, along with a pair of chains tied around his wings to prevent flight and then having to be dragged out of his cave, and flown, with no will power, to the Hell Staircase, which lead to the different levels. The Stairs themselves were made of the finest solid gold, with silver handrails on both sides of them.

As the trio descended, with Beyond hanging in the air, due to Belial and Luvart holding an arm, flying down the stairs, holding the lesser demon, B continued to struggle, screaming, spewing words of anger,

"What's going on?! Spill it Belial, right now!"

"Psh," The Prince just shook his head, spitting out, "Shut your trap, you'll know soon enough."

"Where are we going?! I demand an explanation! I-"

"Does this LOOK like Heaven to you, kid?" Luvart spoke up, his nasally voice irking Beyond like claws on a chalkboard, "We don't GIVE explanations here, only orders."

A stirring of feelings inside B made his complexion blanch, and his hands subconsciously ball up into tight fists. This just did not seem right to him…not at all.

"We WILL be nice and tell you, with much satisfaction…that you're headed to Level Nine." Belial grinned like a triumphant lion, which had caught his prey.

"…Nine…?" The jam-lover whispered mutely, total disbelief on his face; the Leaders' level…Lucifer's Level…

No, this was DEFINITELY not an excellent situation…

The demons were silent for the rest of the way, and finally, a door to Level Nine appeared. Luvart turned the knob silently, and he and his fellow Prince shoved Beyond through the entrance, blank expressions on their pallid faces, their dark green orbs staring straight ahead at the expanse of land before them, a.k.a Level Nine. The door behind the trio disappeared into the ground, a pedestal with a red button on it appearing; it was there for any demon that wished to go to another level; the button would call up Level Nine's door once more, and the staircase would be right there once more.

The Level itself, unlike Zero, was not full of bustling cities, mountains, oceans, or hills; it was mixture of both desert and ice-lands. Standing where they were now, a vast expanse of dry land, with a great amount of sand everywhere spread out, coating the entire space in yellow-golden grains, was visible. Beyond slightly turned his head, and it seemed the legends were true; south of where they were standing had the ground completely coated in ice sheets, with icebergs stick up with pointed tips and jagged edges. According to the old myths, Lucifer had been trapped in ice after the War on God, the attack on the Almighty, and when Lucifer was defeated. Yet, somehow, he was able to free himself; many demons and angels suspected Astaroth had had a hand in it, for he was, one, said to be the second-strongest demon in all of Hell, and it would greatly explain why he had been promoted to Second Throne, while his whole life had been spent as being an unknown. No matter the cause for the Head Demon's freedom, the ice still remained there on the ground, and it supposedly stretched for the rest of Level Nine, the only desert land being here, near the castle (for approximately three miles, if one wants to be accurate), for it was told Lucifer enjoyed the sandy land more than that of the cold, but was that not understandable?

B stood there for an unknown amount of minutes, taking in his surroundings, marveling at how the ice shone down in Level Nine, the frozen water being completely solidified even as two suns shone down upon the land, a red and a light maroon. The desert to his north did stretch for miles, but a cobblestone castle was in plain sight, even if it was still somewhat distant. Beyond could make out the midnight-hued stone from even this distance.

But before the man could utter a word, he felt his body leave the ground, only to notice Luvart and Belial had once again lifted the demon with blood-red wings up, high above the ground, the two Princes' gray wings spread out, and already flapping, and in seconds were flying Beyond to the castle not speaking a word, but that did not mean "words" were exchanged. No, B caught the glances the duo of demons above him gave each other; looks that said "It's his funeral" and "It's all over for this one", they were looks of victory.

…

The trio arrived at the castle too soon, in the chained demon's opinion, and the palace was uncomfortably foreboding. With a completely black exterior, and shaped like that of the mortal's medieval architecture, it was not exactly what would be named as welcoming. It was tall as well, looking to have over six floors, for that was the amount of levels with windows on them from Beyond's point of view, and maybe with a basement below, invisible to the outside eye. At the highest level was a solid flooring, for guards to patrol, and three were doing so at that very moment, large rifles in their hands…no, wait, these demons had CLAWS, and it surprised Beyond. Demons had never had claws to his knowledge, but appendages, and entire bodies, similar to that of humans, just as the angels did. More than likely, Lucifer had created these men through some experiment; it would not be a real surprise if that turned out to be the truth. Two flags flew at the top of the castle, they too coated in black, but with a red letter L on each of them.

"C'mon, Lucifer's waiting, brat." Belial growled, and he and Luvart barged right into the castle without waiting for orders or otherwise, the wooden framed doors bursting open, but not one demon stopped the pair, and they began to fly even faster, the walls of the castle swooshing past Beyond so quickly, it was hard to get a look at anything in particular. Giant sets of stairs did stand out, and they too were golden, just like the Hell Stairs. Not another soul was visible though, but Beyond had a feeling he would be seeing them all soon enough.

The men flew him down a set of dark stairs in minutes, and in moments, B felt his chained body touching the ground.

"We're here," Luvart hissed at Beyond, "And remember whom you are going to be speaking to, infidel."

"…" B had become too embraced with fear to even dare respond to that, or any other comment, and just stared as the dark oak doors were pushed open, the doors with the giant words on them:

**BASEMENT: GATEWAYS TO EARTH AND LEVEL TEN**

OooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the first thing you see when you step into a room is that of a malicious grin, one does anything but smile happily.

And when Beyond saw Lucifer's deathly smirk as he sat at a giant desk in the middle of the room, B wished that he was anywhere else but in that room…

Perhaps the saying "Be careful what you wish for" should have taken into account…but I digress…

"Beyond Birthday…my, I was NOT expecting you here at all!" Lucifer chirped happily, teasingly, and when he stood up and walked over to the chained man, B could see that the Head Demon was quite intoxicated, and the odor of wine on his breath was all too strong.

"…What do you want with me?" Ruby orbs were widened to an extreme degree, and when Lucifer spotted the fear, he let out an evil chuckle.

"Why, dear boy…You're here to be punished of course, isn't that right boys?"

It was finally now that Beyond noticed the other men in the room; all of the other twenty-eight head demons were seated in chairs on the left and right sides of the room, fourteen on each side. Instantaneously, Gressil stood out immediately to the two-hundred year old young demon; the sandy-haired, spectacles-adorned demon was seated right in the front row on the left side of the giant room, his head down, not even glancing at Lucifer or Beyond.

"Now, let's get to work, shall we?" Lucifer clapped his hands, and the lights went out in the room, but above, a chandelier holding twenty-nine candles immediately became lit, tiny plumes of fire shining in the darkness, "Beyond Birthday…" The Head Demon took steps to close the distance between himself and B, and came to grip the younger demon's chin, "I despise you."

"…I would have to say the same, Sir…" B snarled, and the silence that followed was so horrid, one could have heard a pin drop. A demon did NOT say they despised Lucifer, it was unheard of; but Beyond just felt so much wrath and hatred towards the other at this point, and he believed his time was already up, that he was being sent to Level Ten, so why not speak what is on your mind?

"..Heheheh…Such a little, impudent demon. Yet, I like that fire in your eyes…your anger is quite astounding. Tell me, do you fear the end, Beyond? I know you were while being flown down here…do you deny it?"

"No, Sir, I don't…I did, but I don't now."

"Ah, did you, perhaps, know this was coming?"

"…In a way; I have to admit, the moment I awoke this morning, I sensed an ominous atmosphere." B returned coldly, causing Lucifer to let out another chuckle.

"My, my, my…you have such a way with words, and I suspect you could have been great demon, truthfully, dear boy. But yet…your behavior has put you in this position." Lucifer strolled back to the desk, and took his place in the royal chair, a throne.

"Oh? My behavior?"

"…" The Head Demon closed his eyes, and a furious expression became plastered on his face; milliseconds later, he snapped, "YOU ARE NOT A DEMON! YOU DON'T SIN, YOU DON'T CARE, AND YOU LOVE THOSE HUMANS TOO MUCH!!"

"..Easy, Sir. Do not waste precious breath on the unworthy." Astaroth spoke gently, but glared at Beyond while doing so.

"Ah…Yes, Astaroth, you are correct." Lucifer let out a languid sigh, and continued, "As I stated, Beyond, your behavior as a demon is atrocious, repulsive, and you really aren't one, for you-"

"Who said I LOVED the humans, Lucifer?! I don't, they just fascinate me! Don't the fascinate you?!"

"…Haha, of course not, stupid boy. They repulse me, I loath them immensely, and I wish them nothing but harm. YOU though, are so fascinated with them, you are forgetting your purpose, dear boy: To make the humans fall, to cause them to fall from grace in the most painful, agonizing, and horrible ways possible. And fascination is another emotion that is somewhat opposite of hatred, isn't it?"

"I have not forgotten my purpose, Lucifer." Beyond growled, now having anger flash in his eyes, and Lucifer chuckled as he stared coldly into the other demon's.

"Oh, but you have Beyond Birthday…and there shall be no redemption for you."

"…How are you planning to punish me, YOU BASTARD!" B's rage was boiling over; what had he REALLY done to deserve THIS?!

At the screaming of the last two words, the hold Belial and Luvart had upon his arms tightened, and Lucifer once again laughed.

"We…are sending you to Earth; oh, but do not think it is so simple as that."

"…You're getting rid of me…? Banishment?"

"In a way…but there are rules, Beyond." Lucifer stopped, and reached into the pocket of his dress pants, and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, plucking one from its home, and lighting it up with just the tip of his finger; after taking a long drag, his completely-ebony dyed eyes bored right into B's red ones, and a devilish (no pun, intended, but there was no other way to describe it) smirk blossomed on his face, and he spoke:

"First off, you are going to be attached to a human. Attached as in you must follow that human around wherever they go. You may speak to him, may touch him, may do whatever you wish to him…well, really I cannot say that, but I'll reveal more of that later. But you can use your powers on him, in some good amounts. Second off, no other human will be able to see you…"

"…Why did you stop?"

"Haha…I guess I should really explain the main focal points of your punishment, Beyond. Okay, to be fairly blunt, we are sending you to Earth, where you cannot sin. At ALL."

"….I don't understand; isn't my problem that I don't sin enough-"

"LET ME FINISH!" Lucifer screamed, pounding his fist on the desk, the eyes of the rest of the demons' widening, "…Yes, that is your problem, but you see Beyond, all demons have the urge to sin. It's in the blood, it is their nature. You may not commit sins for some time, but eventually, you WILL do so. It is only destined to happen. And that is why we are sending you to Earth, where we are forbidding you to sin at all…be it commit the acts yourself, or force another human to do so. Now, we mean major sins mostly. If you bother or tease the human you are attached to, that's fine, and we don't give a damn about that. But…if you steal, kill, or anything major, say, for instance, any rule that's one of the Ten Commandments, or any major rule greatly emphasized in THAT Book…we'll be dragging you back to Hell…and throwing you into Level Ten for all eternity."

"….Level Ten?!" B understood it now, this WAS the end, but it would be a painful end. He was being sent to a place where, even if he didn't want to sin, or thought humans were more interesting to watch than to make sinful, he WOULD sin anyway, it was only a matter of time. Now that he thought about it, that was how it had always been: He would not commit sins, or make the humans do so, for some time, but B always found himself doing his "job" again, really without thinking about it. So sinning was in their nature…it was imprinted into them.

"Yes, Beyond, and when you are sent to Level Ten, you will be forced to make the humans sins for all eternity; you shall be doing your job with no rest, no fun, no excitement, no breaks, nothing else but you, the tools needed to make the mortals fall, and the flames around you, which, also, will be burning you while you work. Ooh, I've heard that is quite painful. Fires boring into your skin; flame is not supposed to hurt demons, but don't worry, we'll make sure these ones do."

"N-No…..I-Isn't there ANOTHER way?! PLEASE!"

"AH! You're begging already, how lovely and musical that is to hear…" Lucifer stopped, rubbing his temple, "UNFORTUNATELY, yes, there is another way, thanks to dear o' Gabriel getting word of this plan, but in all essence, it does not change a thing."

"And that would be…?"

"…If you get a human to fall in love with you, Beyond, you will not be sent to Hell; instead…you are allowed into Heaven."

"…" B's eyes widen, and screams were unleashed from the other demons. Shouting erupted from all of the other Leaders, many in a rage over this new, and apparently not discussed, part of the plan.

"ARE YOU CRAZY LUCIFER?!" Sonneillon shouted, "THIS COULD…COULD…"

"HUSH, Sonneillon, it does not matter." Lucifer calmed them all, "Only the human we will attach him to shall be able to see him, and if he wants another human to see and speak to him, he shall have to sin to become visible; along with that, Beyond cannot tell the human to fall in love with him, and that part of the deal, or he shall be instantly sent back to us here in Hell…And we've made sure to choose the perfect human for Beyond Birthday."

"…" B kept quiet, for he, in all truths, had nothing left to say; this was his damnation, if not a unique form of it. So he spoke not a word as Lucifer pressed a button, lowering a gigantic mirror, which Beyond recognized to be an Earthen Window, completely made of glass, with a golden frame, with intricate paisley designs flowing all around it.

Lucifer gazed at the piece of glass for some time, and then rubbed a snow-white hand across it. Majestically, the mirror flashed a bright white, and instantly, howling winds picked up as the image of a man came on screen.

…A man with pale skin…

…A man with the darkest eyes Beyond had ever seen, next to Lucifer's of course…

…A man with raven colored locks that looked like feathers…

…A man whose attire was faded blue jeans and a white three-quarters length shirt…

A human, a mortal, a man, who scarily looked all too similar to Beyond.

"This man here…is perhaps one of the coldest humans on Earth, Beyond Birthday," Lucifer shouted over the raging noise, "He shows little…no, no emotion whatsoever, eats nothing but sweets, and has no contact with other humans other than four…And you're stuck with him as the only mortal that can see you…and save you, if you so wish it. But I shall repeat…You shall sin in time, it's only a matter of time. And remember…L Lawliet, that human you see there, cannot know of that part of the deal where he can save you if he falls in love. Now…THROW HIM IN!"

Joyous cries erupted from all men, save Beyond, echoing loud, bouncing off the wallpapered-walls of the basement. Every single demon jumped from their seats, urging Belial and Luvart on as they marched B to the Earthen Mirror. Lucifer stood back and watched, his giant midnight toned wings spread completely out in a show of dominance.

The mirror was finally inches from Beyond's face, and he felt the duo holding him beginning to swing his body somewhat; the red-winged man, in a last ditch effort to stop this, glanced at the only man in the room he really knew…Gressil.

But the intelligent demon had his head down, not looking at any other being in the room…But Beyond could make out the tiny, nearly microscopic, smirk on the Third Throne Demon's face.

And B felt betrayal stab him in the heart…

"GRESSIL! STOP THEM, PLEASE! YOU KNOW ME, YOU-…AHHHHHHHH!"

But Beyond was cut off as he was thrown into the mirror, his scream of sheer terror and pain echoing in the room, and eventually dying off…

Leaving jubilant Head Demons behind…

And one feeling very pitiful, and very self-despising, Gressil.

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOOo

**London, England…Hotel De Marketti, 1:10 AM**

OOoooOOOOoOoOOoOOOOOooOOoOOoOoOoOOOooOOoOOOOooooooooOOOoO

The night had ended peacefully for L, with another case solved in just two days. In reality, he probably could have solved it sooner, but the raven did not want to rush himself, and look TOO prideful and an extreme braggart…even though he was quite both of those things.

At this time though, the insomniac spoke not a word, for there was not another being in the room; only he, his laptop, and the slice of strawberry cheesecake dear old Watari (or as L knew him more intimately as: Quillish Wammy) had brought him. L was looking up information on the new case he had taken up in the city of New York, involving the disappearance of a vacationing Duchess, the murder of her bodyguards, security, and her closest companions (including her boyfriend) and the stealing of her jewels. Yes, it seemed that it would be quite a challenge, but that was why Lawliet was enjoying the relaxing, calm atmosphere in his hotel room…

Until a thunderous boom rang out, and the room began to shake…

L's eyes widened, and he gripped his laptop, fearful of what was happening, crying out,

"Watari!? WATARI!?"

_An earthquake…!? HERE…IN ENGLAND…!??_

Cracking noises erupted next, then a sound that was all too synonymous to that of thunder…

And then the ground opened up near the foot of Lawliet's hotel bed…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A shriek roared from above Lawliet's head, and when the twenty-five year old gazed up, he gasped at the sight…

Floating above him was another man, who had appeared from the now gigantic hole in the ground; from the hole, ruby, orange, and yellow flames spewed, along with golden lightning bolts, flying all around in dizzying patterns. The man continued to scream as some of the flames hit him, along with the bolts of lightning.

L stared as the person…NO…BEING…

For L finally noticed the giant red wings the man had, and the insomniac kept thinking to himself, "This is just a dream…it HAS to be…"

_God willing, it is…_

The other man's screaming continued, and a golden light appeared near the pale, winged beast's hands and ankles; chains on both sets of body parts caught Lawliet's eyes, and in minutes, the chains actually SUNK INTO the skin of the mysterious, dream-like being…What did that mean?

But L did not have time to ponder, for right after that had occurred, a chain sprang from the being's right wrist, and dove at Lawliet, scaring him to a lengthy extreme. The chain magically wrapped itself around the raven's right wrist, and in seconds, disappeared into a flurry of gold dust.

…And that was when the screaming stopped…

It continued on for another few seconds, but finally the hole closed up, extremely quickly at it so happened to be. The creature still floated above the ground, its eyes closed in pain, and then it plummeted to the ground with a loud, hard thump.

L openly gaped at the scene where all of that had just occurred, his midnight eyes shining with fear and trepidation…with worry and just tension.

..And when he made the decision to peak over the edge of the bed, to see if all of that had truly been real…

The Hell-like fear was erupting in his soul…

Oh, if only Lawliet knew how much "Hell-like fear" he was about to face…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. The Bonds

A/N: Hello there! I've sent my recent Deathly Fairytale chapter off to my BETA, so I thought I'd update this new little baby, and I'll be doing the same to Bloody Kisses as well! ^^ Thank to you who reviewed this one and for the alerts and favs as well. (Tosses cookies to you all) XD Anyway, please enjoy, and thanks for reading! : D

Oh! And as for the rankings of the angels:

- **Archangels**: The most powerful angels. I believe all of them shall be in the story. They are the guardians of nations and countries on Earth, and in THIS story, they shall be involved with mankind as well.

- **Seraphim**: The highest group of angels, the most powerful after archangels. Some angels will be Seraphim.

- **Cherubim**: The next highest group.

There are different "Spheres" of angels that state what jobs they do.

**First**: Protect God's throne.

**Second**: Heavenly governors

**Third**: Heavenly messengers.

And regular angels work with mankind. Now go on and enjoy the story! : D Thanks again!

_OoOOoOooOOoOOOoOOooOOOooOOooooOOooooooOoO_

"_Who if I cried out, would hear me among the angel's hierarchies?  
and even if one of them pressed me suddenly against his heart:  
I would be consumed in that overwhelming existence  
For beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror which we are still just able to endure.  
and we are so awed because it serenely disdains to annihilate us."_

_- Rainer Maria Rilke (Austro-German lyric poet, author of Duino Elegies and Sonnets to Orpheus, 1875-1926)_

_OooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOooooOOOoOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoo_

Ebony eyes peered over the edge of the fanciful hotel bed, with its satin sheets rustling softly as L crawled on his stomach in worry, his hands on the edge of the mattress, gripping it tightly.

It was just lying there, unmoving...that thing.

Red wings were splashed out on the green carpet, the pale being's face turned towards the bed, its eyes still closed as if he was in pain. One arm was stretched up toward the creature's head, the other languidly laying near his side, hands clenched into tough fists, ready for action.

L longed to poke at the monster, just to see if it was real, that this nightmare was in fact a horrendous reality. That there really was a demon-monster laying on Lawliet's bedroom floor, right after appearing from out of nowhere, with flames spewing from a hole that was no longer there.

But the insomniac did not have time to make any moves, for the being lying on the soft plush floor opened his eyes rapidly, and ruby orbs bore into L's midnight ones for a moment, Lawliet's mouth hanging open.

Silence hung in the air…

The two men just gazing at one another…observing…

Then…

"AHHHHHHH!" L screamed in fright, the damn thing was real! Real as his own flesh and blood, he could just tell! Being so close to it, he could see it breathing, it had to be real! The man crawled back away from the edge of the bed as fast as a wildcat, and in moments, his back hit the headboard, and the detective let out a scream once more.

The creature stood up wobbly, holding his head while his wings flapped lightly, as if the being wanted to get the strength that the appendages normally had back in them. After gripping onto the edge of the mattress, he growled roughly, "Shut up! Someone will hear you!"

But L just unleashed more worrisome whines, and the noise must have started to bother the monster even more, for the grip on his head grew tighter, or from what L could see, as charcoal locks were gripped tighter, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"G-GET AWAY!" L retailed, throwing his hands up in front of himself protectively. The man had always pictured one day he would meet his fate, his untimely doom. For, he was L; the famous detective that hundreds of evil humans wanted dead, possibly thousands. He had** not** pictured it involving a monster appearing in his bedroom, with harsh red eyes and pallid skin and midnight hair that looked all too similar to his own. Was this creature here to destroy him? Kill him? Take him away? Lawliet was not certain, but he planned to put up a fight; L was not to die so…oddly. He was not to disappear yet, in many ways.

And when L continued to let out nervous whines, not caring about his normally cold exterior shutting down and falling apart, the creature stalked closer; the raven let out another scream, but before it could greatly echo off the walls, the monster jumped, leaping into the air, its wings unfurling, and L found himself pushed back against the bed, a hand over his mouth, the other hand clutching one of his wrists, the being sitting on top of him, with its knees on the sides of his waist.

"Shut UP! Someone is going to hear you, and no one else can see me or hear me but YOU! BE QUIET and CALM DOWN or-"

But the demon did not have time to finish his order, due to pounding footsteps echoing in the adjoined west room, the door that was near a tall mirror flinging open with a bang.

"Ryuzaki!?" It was Watari, the old caretaker, and he was dressed in a robe, his glasses loose on his face, white hair frazzled, "Are you alright!? I heard screams!"

"…" L was silent, just staring at the old gentleman, and when the man did not react to the monster sitting on top of him at all, the raven knew the thing had been telling the truth; no one could see him…other than L…But L could not move his mouth to utter any words at all, for the monster above him was still silencing him. He tried, but the man just utterly failed.

The demon removed his hand so L could speak, and backed up slightly, choosing to sit on the edge of the bed, his dark garnet eyes solely focused on the ruffled-hair raven.

"J-Just a nightmare Watari…Nothing to worry about." L murmured, and got into his traditional crouch, and he could not help but hear a snort from the nearby monster.

"Oh, Ryuzaki…" Quillish shook his head, "The fourth one this week, am I correct?"

Lawliet just nodded, "Yes."

"Then just try to rest. Have some cake. Would you like some tea? That normally calms you down."

The detective shook his head, "No, Watari, it was just a nightmare, do not worry. It wasn't...too terrible. I shall be fine."

_Yes, Watari it is a nightmare…a real one…_

"As you wish, L." Quillish whispered softly, exiting hesitantly, as if fearing to leave the young man alone; but he did so, quietly shutting the door connecting the two rooms, the golden door knob clicking shut mutely.

"…" Lawliet let out a breath, and then turned his glance to the creature on his bed, whom was smirking all the while at him, and the mysterious being eventually piped up, stating, "Well, isn't he such a sweetie. Is he your daddy?"

L snarled, and lunged at the man, pushing him off the bed with brute force, the demon letting out a cry as he fell back onto the floor; Lawliet wasted no time in getting on top of the man, relishing in how the positions the two had been in moments ago had been instantly reversed.

"Who ARE you?" The raven quietly snarled, not caring as red eyeballs stare up at him with an icy glare, "What do you want with me?"

"…Dammit, they had to attach me to a crazy-AH!"

L's cold and rough walls had built themselves up once more, and the detective hesitated not even for a second when it came to slapping the creature, restating, "Who. ARE. You?"

"…Well, if you get off me, Sweetheart, I might be able to tell you…Or…"

The creature growled, and fisted L's shirt in his bony fingers, and with brute strength, shoved the man off of him, and threw him onto the bed roughly, the dark-eyed one nearly letting out another shout, but the demon had moved rapidly, coming to stand beside the bed, and slapped a hand over L's mouth.

"Now, if you'll shut your trap, and listen to me, I'll explain everything. Honestly, you mortals and your emotions. Overreacting at the simplest comment, scare, words...it will be your races' downfall eventually." The man sat on the bed, in a crouch mimicking L's (the man smiling at Lawliet mockingly when he did so), and kept a hard gaze on the dazed human.

"So…you are not mortal."

"No, I just wear giant red wings for the hell of it. You're a genius here, right?" The creature lightly knocked on L's head with his knuckles, "Then you can keep up. No, I'm a demon. From Hell, if you couldn't guess. Just call me Beyond Birthday, L Lawliet, but just Beyond or B will suffice."

"…Beyond…And…Wait, my name." Murky ebony orbs widened, "How…"

"Again, demon from HELL, L. We know many things. I know all about you, really. Well…no, not all. I know you're name, and that you love sweets, and that you're probably one of the coldest humans here on Earth."

"Oh…"

Beyond smirked as L tried to hide a crestfallen look at the last sentence B had told him, but Lawliet had utterly failed. B was very good at reading people, he could see it in there eyes; no matter how hard humans tried to hide their emotions, B, along with other demons, could tell quite well what they were really feeling.

"I can also see when you are to die…Your lifespan. All demons can see that, along with angels."

"You…see my death date?" The raven questioned.

"Of course. Numbers, floating above your head. Some demons see through eyes just like humans do, their vision I mean, but I don't. I see in red. But I digress, that doesn't change the fact I can see when you die...You can put your fears to rest, I'm not going to kill you. Heh."

L let out a sigh, not a quiet one, for B chuckled once he had done so.

"What? Do you not believe that is what I thought...B? A demon from Hell, something I never have believed in, appears in my room, what do you expect me to believe?" The raven interrogated.

The jam-loving creature just laughed, "Oh, silly Lawliet. Being an atheist, not believing in God or Hell or any religion. You really think there's no higher being out there, controlling our lives, or in my demon peers' case, messing with them?"

L pouted, and Beyond laughed again, "Really, what is that face for, you mortal? Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"…Fine. What I want to know is when you're leaving."

"Leaving? Aw, Lawliet, you don't like me, do you?" B blinked cutely, imitating a sad little puppy, pouting face and all.

"Let me see…no. You scared myself, laughed at me, and I just get...odd vibes from you." L drawled out curtly.

"Oh? KYAHAHAHA! You'll have to get used to those vibes, because I'm not going anywhere!"

"What!?" Lawliet nearly shouted, but calmed himself; he did not want to be loud enough to as it would alert Watari to him, "What do you mean, you demon?"

B shrugged, "Just that. I got banished here, and I'm attached to you."

"A…Attached?"

_So that chain…the one that came and sunk into my wrist…_

"Yep, that thing bound me to you."

"!!" When L gave the man a shocking look, Beyond just cackled once more, "Oh, I can read your thoughts, dear Lawliet. Demons can do a lot of different things, our powers are amazing. And while I'm here you'll get a lovely show oft them, that I am certain."

"...H-How long are you staying?"

"…Maybe a day, maybe forever. The thing is, I…well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. In short, I was banished because I don't sin enough down there. In other words, I don't make you pathetic humans turn you back on God enough, and so they sent me here. I may be here for a week, for a month, who knows. The only thing I know is, the next time I sin on here, on Earth, I go back to Hell…forever."

"…But I thought you didn't sin enough…what is the purpose of that punishment?" Lawliet tilted his head in curiosity.

"…We all have urges. Humans have the urge to eat, drink, laugh, live and have sex. We demons have all of that, but the urge to sin is also something we possess. We can't help it, we want to do it, even me, someone who doesn't sin "enough" for their standards. Every single demon in Hell and those on Earth have the urge to control and make the humans sin, and make ourselves sin and cause destruction as well."

"…So it is inevitable you will cause a sinful act, or commit it yourself."

"Precisely. So don't get too used to me, with my luck, I'll be gone by the end of the week. And then I'll burn in Hell for my "crime". Lucifer just likes playing with people, which is why he sent me here. And the thing is, I have to follow you around; that's the whole "attached to you" part. The limit is a few feet, or so I believe…"

"You're saying you have to be within at least a few feet of me?!"

B shrugged his lanky shoulders, "Maybe? It's not like I've done this before. But let's see?" The demon hopped off the bed, and began walking; he felt nothing odd tugging at him, pulling him back to the raven perched on the bed. Stopping at the door that led out into the hotel's hallway, he glanced at L, stating, "Stay here." Immediately afterward, he dissolved through the wall, hearing the raven slightly gasp at the move.

_Ha…if he is impressed now, then-AHH!_

Beyond had tried to walk down the hallway, but a painful electric shock had shot up his spine, and the lanky man fell to the ground in a heap.

So, that was in his limit: He could exit the room where L was, but could only be about three feet away from that room. What bad luck, he wished he could have been given more free room, but there was nothing he could do now, was there?

Grumbling, the man unfurled his wings, and coasted through the wall again, his skin dissolving, for the solid material was no barrier to his immortal self.

"So?" L questioned, B only returning with a grunt, and a "Don't ask.", falling down onto the bed with a huff.

"So...we are…just stuck together…" L droned out.

"Yep. What fun. I get stuck to a hermit that's a detective."

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said, I know a lot about you. Also…" B leaned over, his back hitting the plush bed, and scooted closer to the still-crouching L; the demon playfully poked Lawliet's forehead, stating, "I can read minds, Lawliet, along with being able to search for your memories. Hmm…"

"E-Excuse me!? Some things are private you know!" L whispered cattily, and once again, B just let out a laugh.

"Private? Please. Nothing that a mortal man has is private to those that are angels or demons. Mmm…You lived in an orphanage for a multitude of years…"

Lawliet's eyes widened, a moment later feeling a sharp pain from the frontal left side of his head; his bony hand of that same side came up to grasp it, and he groaned softly, "S-Stop it! W-What's h-happening?!" The pain began to increase, midnight windows to the soul trying not to look at Beyond, who was only focused on the raven.

"You are a human who feels some pain due to mind probing, I suppose. Just be quiet and try to relax, alright? I need to learn more about you….Interesting, your parents are dead as well…Supposed murder...or fire…"

"AH! S-Stop it!" The pain began to increase, now both hands grasped the intelligent head, "C-Can't you just ask me things? Beyond, stop!"

"No, I cannot. You are a private person, you would not tell me, would you?"

"AH! I-If this was the a-alternative, then YES!"

"Well, hush up, and just let me finish, alright?!" Ruby gems continued to bore into L's mind, vivid memories flashing through B's own head as he gazed into the raven's secretive, cold, and lonely past. "You have been an insomniac ever since you were one year old…That man that was in here earlier was not your father, but the caretaker of L, the CREATOR of L…interesting, you are just the creation of a another man. Not you yourself, but "L". That is different, but then humans have done odd things before, I suppose...You have an extreme fascination to sweets of all sorts, and you despise vegetables, meats, most fruits and grains, except for strawberries and rice… You always sit in that crouch, stating it helps you think, and that your reasoning will drop if you sit otherwise…you have solved thousands of the worlds toughest cases-"

"Stop IT! IT really HURTS! AGH!" Lawliet's frail, thin body was shaking by this time, tremors shooting through the frame, and even though Beyond noticed them, and knew he should have drawn back from the man's mind, he cared little, as always, even though a voice inside of him told him to back off. But he found the mortal's mind fascinating, just as he did with all humans, but L Lawliet's was especially unique.

"You have no friends your own age, but you do associate with children at the orphanage, Wammy's House, where they educate some of the brightest young minds the world has ever seen; the children you mainly speak to are Mello, also called Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, or Matt, and Nate River, or Near…Haha, you have never even been in love yet, but then just looking at you, that's fairly obvious….and of course, no sex. But you do not even masturbate, how interesting…for a twenty-five year old, you certainly have no hormones-"

"STOP!" L screeched loudly, and a moment later, his body stopped trembling, and the man crouched there, still as a stone.

"…Lawliet?" B noticed the shaking cease, and when L didn't respond, Beyond reached over with his hand, the one with the two golden rings with gems sunk into them on it, and lightly shook a bony shoulder.

But all L did was fall over sideways, onto the bed, and B let out an "EEP!"

_Dammit, did I kill him…?!_

"Lawliet?! Lawli!? Lawli-Lawli? LAWLI-POP!?" The demon tried to shake the body more, but failed, "You stupid mortal, I better not have killed you!"

But when the jam-lover pressed an ear to L's chest, he heard steady breathing, and it was safe to assume Lawliet was still alive, but the shock of the mind probing had shut down his body, making him fall into slumber.

"God dammit, why was I even worried about you...shock has happened to mortals before, it only kills the weak and the old, but that doesn't happen often. You spoiled my fun, Lawliet." B stuck his tongue out at the sleeping human, "Already I dislike you…"

_And I have plenty of plans to annoy and make your life very, very interesting…_

But there was nothing he could do tonight, there was no disturbing a human who had suffered some shock do to the mind probe. They needed rest, or their bodies could suffer damage, that was just inevitable.

So the demon sat there, crouching on the bed, just like the human he was attached to; he had never crouched like this before, it was a unique position. He had crouched before, but in this way, it was different…Perhaps L was onto something…

He kept that in mind as he gazed at the sleeping man, bored out of his mind at some points during the night, while others were quite enjoyable as he shuffled through the raven's memories that he had seen, making a mental opinion on them all…

OoOOooooOOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOOooOooOOOooOOoOOO

Dawn came quickly, and as the sunlight streamed in through the open bay windows in the hotel room, Lawliet's blurred eyes blinked, trying to get used to the change from night to day. Yellow rays sparkled in the vast room, tiny dust clouds wafting through the air.

"Mmm…" Sleepily, the detective sat up, stretching his, for-once, aching back. It normally didn't hurt, but when the man looked down, he noticed he had been lying on his side, which was an oddity for him. Then the events of last night hauntingly crawled back into his brain, and after a time, L just came to believe it had all been a horrid nightmare: The demon, Beyond, his appearance, the chains, the wings, the ghosting through walls, and the mind probing; all just a silly dream that most likely had been caused by spoiled cheesecake.

Well…that idea went right out the window when a voice murmured lazily, "Morning, Sleeping Ugly…"

L turned to see Beyond relaxing on the easy chair in the room, legs spread out, the knuckles of his left hand under his chin, a smirk playing upon his lips, "Heh, when you fall asleep Lawliet, you sleep like the dead."

"...Lovely. Because that was a statement I needed to hear." L stood up, stretching, glancing at the clock, the red digital numbers reading seven-thirty A.M. "…Watari? When is our plane leaving?" The raven called from his room, and the caretaker responded a moment later, with,

"Ah, Ryuzaki, it leaves at ten-thirty, non-stop to New York."

"Eh?" B titled his head, "Leaving already?"

"Yes, I have work to do in New York, you non-stop chattering demon."

Beyond chuckled, "My, you're a friendly man, aren't you? You're sure to find a suitable partner with that attitude."

"And what is that to you? It is my life, is it not? And frankly, I'm more asexual than any type of sexuality, Beyond."

"…" B just stared at the older man, but burst out laughing a moment later, so loudly and joyously, he fell out of the chair, landing on his back, "A-ASEXUAL!? KYAHAHAHAH! NO human is ASEXUAL, no matter WHAT they claim! And certainly not YOU, L Lawliet!"

"You know nothing about me, I'm afraid." L sent a nasty glare at the creature still lying on the floor, who retaliated with a glare of his own.

"Oh? Then all of those memories I sieved were just fake, then?"

"…" L said nothing, instead to ask Watari, "Watari, are my suitcases already packed, I do not see them here…" The insomniac was walking around the room barefoot, twiddling his toes once and a while when he stopped, and sometimes scratching his left ankle with his right foot.

"Yes, Ryuzaki, I packed them earlier without disturbing you." Wammy came into the room a moment later, holding a porcelain bowl filled with strawberries, and a cup of tea in his other thin, aged hand, "Here, eat, you need something nourishing."

"...How much sugar-"

"Ten cubes, along with two brown cubes, just like you always wish for, Ryuzaki."

"Ah…and the strawberries-"

"Sprinkled with sugar, just as always." Watari laughed, setting the bowl and tea cup down on the nearby table, which held a coffee pot, paperwork, and a giant laptop with the letter L on it. "Oh…and Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, Watari?"

"…Are you alright, dear boy?" The old man spoke soothingly, looking at Lawliet with much concern.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" L had already taken up residence in the chair near the large oak table with the food on it, plucking a strawberry out of the bowl with his forefinger and thumb.

"I...heard you talking to yourself earlier…"

Lawliet nearly choked on the strawberry bite, and he heard Beyond snicker, the demon getting off of the ground finally, brushing his red shirt off.

"…No, I was not." L hastily tried to lie after coughing to dislodge the fruit in his throat.

"Ryuzaki, do not lie to me. I heard you, you spoke of…"a non-stop chattering demon" and you said "You know nothing about me; I'm afraid"…who were you talking to?"

"No one Watari! Really, you must be hearing things. I did speak in...discomfort due to my back, but I did not speak those words, or to anyone." L stated harshly, trying to lie, turning around to look at the paperwork, picking up a sheet with sticky fingers due to the sugary fruit.

"Are you sure…Ryu-…L, if there is something on your mind-" Watari was not honestly buying the young man's words, but he tried to go along with it; L was an odd duck sometimes, he knew that.

"Watari, I am perfectly fine…Really, if there was something bothering me, I would tell you, yes? Now, if you could get the rest of my materials ready for departure, it would be most appreciated."

"…" The old man was silent, giving a slight bow, and exited the room, shutting the door quietly.

"…HAHAHA! Oh wow…this will be interesting…People are going to think you are insane, L Lawliet…"

"Not if I do not talk to you, you ingrate." Lawliet whispered icily, and B just rolled his eyes,

"Really? Admit it, I interest you in some way, you intelligent detective. A demon, from the pits of Hell, came into your life, and is with you here, a monster that could not leave even if he wanted to, and in a way, I do, and in another way, I do not want to. I want to observe you more, L Lawliet. See how your story really works, for every human has a story-"

"And demons? Do they have a story?"

"Why, of course we do, but my story isn't really important for the moment is it? And there's another reason why you won't stop talking to me, dear Lawli…"

"Lawli?" The pale male snorted, "What kind of nickname is that?"

"Oh, I think it's cute, and I'll call you it whenever I feel like it, I suggest not trying to stop me. But anyway…we're bonded together."

"…Bonded together?" Lawliet looked warily at the other, who had come closer to his own body.

"Indeed." Rapidly, Beyond reached out with a hand and grabbed L's right wrist, his long shirt just covering the bony connection of his hand and arm.

And there…was a tiny scar on the porcelain skin of the twenty-five year old…

"W-What…?"

Indeed, there was a tiny scar there, but what scared L most was the shape of it; it was shaped like that of a metal chain, with clinks…like the one that had attached himself to Beyond last night.

"Yes, Lawliet, we are bonded…" Beyond lifted up his own left shirt sleeve to reveal a synonymous tattoo, "And we will be so long as I am chained to you…"

"So the Devil's a symbolic man? Favors symbolism?"

"Psh. No, he just loves messing with people, and making lives torturous." B sneered with a sadistic smile, "He knew you would despise my company, and the likewise for myself."

"Well, then he's certainly a smart man." L retorted, taking a sip of his tea, "I've known you less that twenty-four hours, and already I find you annoying, intrusive, despicable, cold-hearted, diabolical, and sinister."

"Sinister?" Beyond let out a throaty chuckle, "Fine. And you shall know I think the same of you, except you're more unhygienic. Really, Lawliet, how long have you been in those clothes? Two, three days?"

Lawliet gave the man a haughty glare, and just shook his head, "I'll have you know I am not as sinister as a demon such as yourself, dear Beyond."

"Oh? Then…" The demon trailed off, stepping even closer to L; he bent down, low enough so breath, that was oddly cold, not warm, ghosted over the raven's ear, "Then why do you only do cases that peak your interest, sweetheart? I'd have to say that's fairly sinister, not justly…what about those poor people that have a case that needs solving, but it is so ordinary, the "Great L" passes over it without a single qualm in his black soul."

"…" L was silent, but the gaze he shot the man was icy, like the tundra, and Beyond knew he had hit a nerve, just letting out a tiny chuckle; the laughter died immediately when L muttered, "You're despicable...and I hate that."

"Likewise to you too, Lawli. Oh, this is going to be so fun, isn't it?"

"…" The older one went silent again, and headed into the other room where Watari resided, to prepare for the trip to New York…

Oh, no, this was not going to be fun…

No fun whatsoever…thanks to a red demonic monster…

OoOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOo

The plane had taken off right on schedule; Lawliet had his own private jet, tucked away in the London Airport from prying eyes. The pilot was a man from Wammy's, someone whom Watari trusted, but that was not was what was bothering L as he sat in a lounge seat, while the ocean below glimmered in the sunlight.

Beyond had taken up to sitting a few rows down, and the detective could feel his red stare on his the entire time. After their squabble in the hotel, not a word had been spoken between them, and the tension in the air was quite uncomfortable. L believed he had a rainbow of reasons to be angry with the other; for one, the monster had just waltzed in, ruined his normalcy of quietness and serenity, along with the fact Watari probably thought he was insane now due to his conversing with the "invisible to everyone else" demon. Not to mention the fact that B had invaded his privacy, talked rudely with no manners, ate his food (while they were still in the hotel, Beyond had found a jam jar in the miniature fridge, and had consumed it in mere minutes, to Lawliet's disgust and horror), and was just an overall unpleasant companion.

_Though…When I think about it…_

Lawliet knew the creature had just been thrust out of his normal environment as well, just because he had not done his "job well enough". Perhaps L could try to be sympathetic, but then again, the raven reminded himself whom he was. L was not a sympathetic man, he had never been, except for three young boys at Whammy's, along with Watari. No other human, beast or other really mattered to him.

But then why did L turn his head to cast a glance at the demon, whose eyes were glued to him as if B had never seen another human in all of his existence? Those ruby eyes held a blank stare, but…there was something else shimmering in there, and Lawliet tilted his head with curiosity, thumb being bitten lightly as he began to think and comprehend as to what that emotion could be; sadly, L had never been good at reading other emotions, due to the simple belief that emotions were hindrances, and other emotions, other than his own, were less important. Not that Lawliet ever showed emotions…

....B was no better off, and when the raven turned his head away, to gaze out the window, the jam-devourer still did not move an inch, his gaze still locked onto the older mortal.

Beyond hated the man. And he had barely spent a great amount of time with him.

There was something that L Lawliet possessed that he just did not like. Perhaps it was because his attitude was so cocky, or the bland drawl, or maybe even just how he spoke as if he was better than others. Maybe it was those idiotic (_not endearing whatsoever!) _quirks he had that made Beyond want to laugh at how odd he was. Or was it how L never even took care of himself? He looked like a human vagabond or hobo, in B's opinion.

But then…when you piled all of these negative qualities, why did B feel somewhat…blameworthy for what had happened with the man's memories? He had done it before, and had not felt an ounce of guilt before…so why now? Was it due to the fact that Lawliet's screams of horror still rang in his head, and no matter how hard he had teased, and bothered the other, the voice singing a sorrow-filled symphony had not gone away in his brain? And his memories…

B had not mentioned that he had seen some tragic things in Lawliet's mind…

Painful things...Lonely things…

AH! Why was he feeling this? He hated humans, he truly did, they just fascinated him, that was all. How they could gather up great things, and then lose it all due to selfishness and falling from the top due to the Seven Deadly Sins, and their own actions…

…But even though Beyond kept telling himself that for the next three hours and the plane continued on, as L would once in a while eat an English chocolate from a box the old man brought him…

The thoughts did nothing to stop Beyond, and confused him even more when he went over and put a blanket on Lawliet in a near trance-like, non-thinking state, one he had gotten from the closet on the plane, the raven having dozed off just an hour before the plane was to land, his head drooping into his knees.

_Stupid human, I guess the shock last night did not give him any rest…_

The demon remained confused, even more so when he just sat at Lawliet's feet, staring at the carpet, thoughts running through his mind like track stars; he did not even look up when Watari came up from the back of the plane with a cup of coffee for L, and gave a small gasp when he noticed the blanket that came from nowhere, and had settled itself on L…

_It does not matter what anyone thinks of me anyway…_

_I'm nothing now…to everyone…_

_Even the human I'm bonded to…_

…_Yep. This is going to be great fun…_

And B buried his head in his knees, his wings, which had shrunk to not hit the seats of the plane, folding up around his body, and he wallowed in, what he figured it was, misery…

Oh, if only he had just sinned a little bit more…

OooOOOoOooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Heaven, Right Near the Pearly Gates**

oOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOOoOoOOOoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"He is dead and gone, lady, he is dead and gone…"_

"ISRAFEL!" Gabriel screamed, but that did nothing to deter the other angel's singing, ironically that of a song sung by Ophelia in the tragedy Hamlet.

_"He is dead and gone lady, at his head a grass-green turf, at his heels a stone-"_

"Dammit Israfel!" The angry blonde angel threw his paperback at the singer, who let out a yelp of annoyance.

"Hey…not cool, Gabe."

"Shut up, I was TRYING to relax. For once. And don't call me Gabe."

"You're so stuffy…" Israfel picked up the harp he had dropped when the book hit him, and fixed the now out-of-tune strings, "There's no one new coming in anyway right now, why can't we relax?"

"It is not our job to relax, Israfel. I'm an Archangel; relaxation was not part of the job description."

"Well, I am not an Archangel, just a Seraphim, if you so happen to remember…_While his shroud as the mountain snow, larded all with sweet flowers; which bewept to the ground did not go with true-love showers-"_

"Seraphim is JUST as important, Israfel! You're supposed to be guarding God's throne too! You're a First Sphere Angel!" The other one cried incredulously.

"Yeah, but God loves me to sing, and you know it Gabey."

Gabriel growled, and buried himself in the book once more, settling more comfortably on the bench that face out of the Pearly Gates, so he could see if any new arrivals were coming into Heaven on this fine day. It was Michael's job to greet them, and Gabriel had thanked all of the holy beings that resided in Heaven that he had not been chosen, for deep down, the man was not a people person, the majority of the time.

"Why don't you go see Raphael, Israfel? You know he's perfectly fond of your lyrics and singing."

"Psh, he's too busy right now, doing paperwork for Buddha. Apparently, he's got a craft with writing."

"Many of the Gods like him, and you know that…"

Heaven was not what the mortals always believed it to be; it was a home for all of the known religions that had ever existed on Earth: Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism, and hundreds of others. If there was a benevolent god or angel, it existed and resided in Heaven, along with all of the good souls that had once been on Earth. That was why Heavenly beings found it disgusting how humans would fight over religion, for all religions should be accepted. Hence, when God, the Christian one, had created the gigantic paradise and metropolis, he allowed all souls to come into the harbor, to seek happiness.

Not a moment later, pounding footsteps on the white marble stone pathway sounded out, and Gabriel looked up to see Uriel running towards them, another Archangel.

"G-Gabriel…Tenisha wants to see all of the Archangels…"

_Tenisha…_

The woman was a powerful spirit, a female tennyo, which are spirits found in Japanese Buddhism. She resembled a fairy, with bright, nearly transparent wings, and raven hair, and eyes that were the color of snow, and she always wore a flowing, flower-patterned dress. God had promoted her to be an Archangel, for she was wise beyond her years, even if she looked to be only about twenty-three in human years.

"About what?" Gabriel questioned, his white, feathery wings flapping in anticipation.

"…About the demon that was sent down to Earth…"

Israfel has skipped off towards the main entrance of the Gates, probably to go entertain Michael with his songs, but the blonde Gabriel nodded, his dark blue eyes holding a firm gaze to Uriel's own green orbs.

"…I'll get the others. Tell her we shall be there shortly."

Uriel nodded, unfurled his own white appendages, and jumped, flying easily back into Heaven's main cities.

_If it is Tenisha…It cannot be good…_

_But I am unsure of whom this…"demon" is…_

Gabriel sighed, placing his bookmark in his book, the classic novel of Tom Sawyer would have to wait, for he trekked off to retrieve Michael and save him from more of Israfel's depressing lyrics, for it was those types of lyrics the Seraphim preferred.

It did not seem that Gabriel would be getting any rest today…

No rest at all…

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, there's the second chapter for you! : D I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll be updating soon! Thanks for reading! ^-^


	3. The Heartaches

A/N: Hello again everyone! : D I found myself in the mood to give our little Demon his update, so here it is! Please enjoy, and I thank you all for reviewing, reading, and alerting and faving this story! I know it is just starting out, but it's got a long way to go, so hang on, and enjoy! ^^

_OOOooOOoOOOOoOooOOoooOoOOOooOo_

_"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."_

_- William Shakespeare (1564-1616)_

_OoOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOooOooOoooOOooOoO_

Tenisha had called each of them into the Grand Hall, the one place in Heaven that was off limits to all, save the Arch Angels themselves. Golden light streamed in from the bay windows, rumored to be made of crystallized diamonds made straight from the powers of the Almighty himself. Gabriel always admired how the Hall had a clean air and atmosphere about it, the long silver table kept in pristine condition, along with the eight chairs made of the same material. The woman Arch Angel was already waiting for them, seated at the head of the table, her eyes closed once more.

No one knew why Tenisha's eyes were always closed; some said she had been born blind; therefore there was no point in showing her non-working orbs to others. Other rumors consisted of that she had lost her sight in a fight, and was permanently blinded for all eternity. Tenisha was also said to have had the most gorgeous eyes in all of Heaven, a crystal snow-esque hue, and a female demon had once been jealous of her, and took them away with demonic and satanic powers.

…Only Gabriel knew the real truth; why the woman had confided in him was forever a mystery to the blonde angel boy, but he did not question the girl. For he knew why she never opened her eyes…

It was due to her…"Hellish" relations with a certain demon.

But her sight never kept the Japanese spirit down, and it just, in Gabriel's opinion, made the woman's power stronger, and an even better fighter.

"…Please sit down, Gentlemen." A tiny smile was on Tenisha's face, her porcelain skin glowing ethereally, and Gabriel took his normal place next to the woman, getting a jealous glare, from, whom else, but Selaphiel, one of the other Arch Angels. The man had always had affections for the woman (Gabriel thought of it to just be "lust", but he would never utter that statement aloud), and when Tenisha had chosen to get closer to Gabriel, and Michael, who had also become a closer friend over the eons, and an amazing attendant to her needs, Selaphiel had not been happy. Though lusting, loving, or whatever in the world one wanted to call it, after a fellow angel in Heaven was illegal, many still did it. Human spirits could find love here, but the Angels had been specifically ordered to remain celibate for the rest of time. And Selaphiel still did not care.

"…Do any of you know why you are here?" Tenisha's voice resembled that of a young girl, ringing of innocence and purity; her colorful, flowing robes of purples and blue shimmered with golden dust, while flowers cradled in a nest of raven hair, "Surely some of you have heard the details about the demon that was sent down to Earth?"

"…" When all of the angels, Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, Selaphiel, Raphael, Jegudiel, and Barachiel, were silent, Tenisha huffed, shaking her head.

"I shall take that silence as a no, then, Gentlemen?"

"…Forgive us, Lady Tenisha, perhaps if a messenger-" Selaphiel was cut off when Tenisha raised a bony hand, shaking her head,

"No, I suppose we cannot blame the messengers for this, dear Selaphiel. This news was not spread around for the reason of privacy, but I would have thought that someone had told at least the other Arch Angels about it…"

"Well, who told you, Your Grace?" Uriel asked softly, Tenisha turning to him automatically, on the dime; no sight had increased her hearing, and by now, the woman could recognize a person just by their voice, and the direction they were speaking from.

"Mary, of course…"

"…Mother Mar-?"

"No, Uriel, Mary with the damn lambs, who else?" Barachiel snorted; it was obvious the man was in a bad mood, and the sarcastic remark had not relieved him of foul thoughts. Uriel, though, pouted sadly, his black hair falling around his thin framed face, golden glasses slipping down his pointed nose a minute bit.

"Be nice, Barachiel." Tenisha ordered sternly, her smile fading into a frown, and though the woman's eyes were not open in a fierce glare, Barachiel sank into his chair, cringing at the sight of the angry tennyo's face.

The woman continued on, turning to Gabriel next to her, "Dear Gabriel...why did you not speak up? I know you heard something…"

All eyes turned on the blonde Arch Angel, his pale skin flushing red in embarrassment, "Well…I…"

"What do you know?!" Selaphiel shouted, "Spill it you fool! We all just know some demon got sent down there, but YOU know the details, don't you!?"

Gabriel was frozen in fear; he knew how those who met an angered Selaphiel were never well off, "Well…yes, I do."

Simultaneous groans echoed out in the room, Michael speaking up next, "Seriously? You know about this?! Why didn't you say anything when we first came in? When we were waiting for her to call us in here!?!"

"…Well, I…"

"Because he did not want to seem like a braggart, right, Gabriel?" Tenisha spoke calmly, placing a hand on the blonde angel's shoulder, causing Gabriel to smile softly, nodding, stating,

"Along with the fact that I thought you all knew what was going on."

"Well, we did not! We knew only that Lucifer only sent down a bastardly demon down there and…well...that's it!" Raphael stated, "So, fill us in on the rest, please?"

Gabriel noticed once more that Tenisha's hand that still roosted on his shoulder had tightened its grip at the name of Hell's leader; oh, why could he not tell the others how that name just continued to hurt the woman?

"The demon's name is Beyond Birthday, Gentlemen." The Japanese spirit removed her hand, and used it to press a button on the table. Instantaneously, a projector that was hidden in the table appeared from below, and it shone a light in the middle of the room, right above the center of the table, the light taking on a spherical shape. Two men were arguing in the video footage, in what seemed to be a hotel room. Both were pallid, with raven hair, but one had blood-red wings, and black pants and a red shirt.

"This is the video footage our operatives were able to secretly recover; it was fairly easy due to the human, whose name we have recovered to be L Lawliet's, has a guardian angel attached to him, like all other mortals. Though, she has not arrived there yet, she has been taking care of business here, and talking with myself as to see what she should do about the predicament her Human is in."

"…What IS the predicament?" Michael asked, "And yes, GABE, I'm still waiting for those details, lest you forget to-"

"Alright, fine, fine." The Angel huffed, "I got...I accidentally caught wind of Lucifer's plan, and he-"

"That was my fault, I am afraid." Tenisha interrupted, "I asked Gabriel to do reconnaissance and spying missions on Hell every so often, each one usually ending up with little or no information…but this time, I have to say, Gabriel got lucky."

"Indeed. Apparently they sent that...abomination down there due to his "sinning attitude". And while looking at the outcome now it is hard to say if, with one-hundred percent gumption, that this Beyond Birthday will return to Hell, I find it quite probable and possible."

"So he returns to Hell, what's our part in this?" Selaphiel questioned,

"Because, Selaphiel, we have a part in this as well. Sadly enough, one of Lucifer's men found out I was spying on them, and they altered their plan. For..." Gabriel paused, running a peach-skinned hand through his sunny locks, "For if a human falls in love with the demon, the demon is allowed into Heaven."

"…" The silence that permeated the Hall was eerie and foreboding, and sadly, it did not last long at all; screaming erupted from the angels, save Tenisha and Gabriel, shouts of "How could they allow this?!", "Heaven's purity will be ruined!! A Demon!?", and even some profanity from Barachiel echoed out; all Gabriel did was shoot the lone woman in the room a look of "Why in the Lord's name did you make me tell them?"

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Selaphiel's temper was just as bad as Barachiel's, and it had boiled up to the point of no return, "My Lady, you cannot say that God, His Son, Mary…Buddha…Abraham…Allah…They ALLOWED this!"

"Indeed. And I agreed with them. Matter of fact, Selaphiel, I persuaded them to do so."

"Are you insane!? Why…Why…WHY!?!"

The woman spirit just smiled, her feminine, tiny hands folded up in her lap, "Shh, now, I have my reasons. And Gentlemen, before you start a war or a riot, I shall say this. The demon is only visible to one human, and that is L Lawliet. If he wishes to become visible, he shall have to sin, and if he commits a great sin, he will be sent back to Hell without a second opinion whatsoever. So the chances of him falling in love are far in few between, but yes, the chance exists, though slim it is. And…" Tenisha stood up, her smile fading into a blank look of seriousness, the men in the room blinking in surprise, even more so when Tenisha uttered her next words,

"I have always encouraged Heaven's leaders to realize that those in Hell are not always the dastardly beings that we believe them to be. Some Hell residents have been purified due to their actions, but many in Heaven have denied them access to here; it sickens me greatly, if you have not realized. So Gentlemen, think twice before you just condemn a demon, a sinful soul, or otherwise wrongdoer. For they may have a reason for their behavior, and no soul can forever be lost. Never. There is always something there, and that applies to demons as well, demons from the worst pit of Hell...but I have to say, that probably excludes Lucifer. But now I leave you all, oh but before I forget, Anahera, L Lawliet's guardian angel, shall be stopping in on the man's "residential demon" within days. Now, I bid you all good day."

She walked out with long strides, not looking back at the Arch Angels once, slamming the door on her way out. Some of the Angels began discussing the situation in pairs, murmuring words of how Tenisha seemed almost downright treacherous for her actions, but Gabriel ignored it all.

He knew why she was doing all of this, it was such a good reason…

If your brother was Hell's leader, you would try to save souls that you thought had some good in them, would you not? Even more so when God himself had saved you personally from Hell's wrath…

But Gabriel could not talk of that, Tenisha would be heartbroken if everyone found out she was a redeemed Hell-spawn, that she had actually blood ties to Lucifer. It was he himself who…who…

No, the man could not even think of what Hell's ruler had done to that young woman.

Once the arguing escalated into more yelling, the young blonde Angel got out of his chair, and began to exit the door, when a hand found itself on his shoulder.

"M-Mind if I come with you? They...They're yelling, and you know I hate yelling." Uriel muttered, still wounded from how Barachiel had snapped at him from before. Uriel was such a shy man, it seemed preposterous to call him a fighter of power and strength, but Gabriel had seen how the reserved man behaved in battle, how the glasses could be thrown off without second thought, a powerful sword could be taken up, and slash a demon to bits before the opponent would react with a punch or kick of his own. But other times, Uriel hid behind this quite wall of peace, and hated for it to be broken; though Gabriel knew, deep in his heart, the man would stand and fight for Heaven if it came to it, and he had seen Uriel kill viciously.

"Of course, after you? We…we should take a walk, I feel a headache coming on, Uriel."

"Hah. You too? Hey, at least you did not get yelled at by a brute of an Arch Angel, now did you?"

The two left the Grand Hall, heading toward the Holy Gardens, screaming and shouting, and an "EEK! Don't step on my FOOT!" from Michael being heard in ear shot for some moments, until vanishing from their hearing…at least for now…

OOOOoOOooOOooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Earth, New York City, One-Fifteen P.M.**

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOooo

"…I still don't understand why the hell you're doing this." Beyond spat at his pallid companion, sending him a haughty glare; L was just crouching there, like some demented goblin, a thumb in his mouth, staring straight ahead as the black Mercedes drove on down the New York City streets, in route to the American Embassy, the site of the kidnapping of Duchess Amane.

"…" L chose not to reply, for a rainbow of reasons. One, the demon would just continue speaking, chatting, etceteras and so on. But L Lawliet knew the main reason was because Watari was so nearby, driving the car in his fanciful driver outfit, and overhearing the detective's words would have made L look even more insane. The caretaker had already questioned Lawliet about the "blanket on the plane appearing out of nowhere", and the young man did not want more issues and drama right now. He had a case to ponder over.

"Psh, now you're just going to IGNORE me? Oh, yeah, that's nice." B pouted, but blinked in surprise when the detective next to him pulled a pad of paper out of his deep, cavernous pockets, along with a stubby pencil, and began to write a response:

_"I am doing this because the police and guards of the Duchess need my trust."_

Lawliet knew exactly what the demon was questioning him about: Why was he going to show his face to a bunch of strangers when it was dangerous for L to do so? Trust was the main answer; L had already had contact with the main officer of the police force for Miss Misa Amane and her country, Suichi Aizawa, and the group of mortals asked the snow-white man not to even bother with the case unless the recluse could show his face to them, and work with them face-to-face to recover the missing Duchess, and capture the murderer of two of her bodyguards, called Hirokazu Ukita and Hideki Ide, her boyfriend, and other police members at the scene, and the thievery of her jewels. L had never done this before, show his face to others, and deep down, the twenty-five year old was nervous and shaking like an autumn leaf.

"Yeah, but you've never done this before, Lawliet; I've picked your little brain so I know, so don't even go and deny it." Beyond teasingly poked L's forehead, the human snorting a grunt of displeasure, and shaking his head disapprovingly; he wrote another line on his pad of paper:

_"L shall do whatever he has to, to solve a case. What of it? Why does it matter to you?"_

"…" Beyond glared furiously once he had read the last line…

_"Why does it matter to you?"_

_"Why does it matter?"_

_"Why?"_

…_It does not matter to me you stupid human. _

"Psh, it doesn't matter to me at all, you idiot. I'm just curious, that's all. Demons from Hell are naturally curious creatures, just like the humans on Earth."

"…Oh, I see…" L murmured softly enough so Watari would not pick up on the sound; there was one thing, Watari's hearing was diminishing, so Lawliet could risk talking to the Hell-spawn next to him if he was extremely careful.

"Yeah, you see. So don't blame me if you do something stupid and you get yourself killed, alright? Because I bet that's what's going to happen. Just you wait, Lawli, the killer will find you and kill you and I'll be there just to laugh at you!"

"…" L was silent, choosing to write a response instead:

_"Of course you would. You would not be the only person to despise me and laugh upon my grave if that were to occur. Many would do so. And frankly, you would be upset, for your fun would be ruined, yes?"_

"…" Beyond, surprisingly, found himself short of words to say, and instead turned away from the mortal in a grumpy fashion, crossing his arms, choosing to stare out the car window at the passer-bys. New Yorkers walked along the cracked and broken sidewalks with hurry, running off to work, families, fun times, pressure…running off to live their lives.

While the freaky human next to B seemed to not care about his own.

It was if...if the man did not care if he lived or die.

"I'm going into a dangerous situation? Oh well." seemed to be L Lawliet's motto. All he did was for Justice and Justice alone. Never for himself, never for his own life. Yes, the man was selfish to an extent; he consumed candy and sweets like a vacuum, never sharing once with B or that old man called Wammy; L also was blunt, always asserting his opinion was right, if the demon and the detective's fights were any clue to that.

And from what B had seen in Lawliet's mind, there were more examples of greediness…but really…

The man did not care about his own life.

If he died, well…he died. He **hoped** he would not die while on the case, that was obvious, but if it did happen…oh, too bad, I lost.

I lost the case.

But, L hated to lose…another example of stubbornness and a selfish attitude…childish, too…but…

Still…he felt that it would not matter if he died…Was that it? Really?

Beyond had, last night during the probing, had seen that L had three successors lined up to take his place, but they were just little boys! So Lawliet was not worried if he died, because someone would take over for him?! But…but…

_It…it just does not make any sense…all of the humans I have encountered have worried about dying, many have taken strides NOT to end up dead…but he…he doesn't…he just does not care…_

The demon chanced a glance at the other, only to find a bored L staring at his toes, twiddling them while a blank look was situated upon his face, every few seconds tilting his head, while his coal eyes of darkness were calculating connections and the case itself.

"…You're such an enigma." B whispered with an edgy tone, and L perked his head up, blinking owlishly at the winged creature huddled near the window and door, stating in a hushed whisper,

"So are you."

Ruby orbs widened, but before B could retort, the Mercedes came to a halt, screeching breaks echoing out in the city.

"We have arrived, Ryuzaki." Watari stepped out of the driver's seat, coming around to open the door for his younger man.

"Thank you Watari. We are at the back door, yes?" L lazily moved his lanky legs from the crouch he had been in for over an hour; Beyond let out a "Hey!" and unfurled his wings, following the human, both against and with, his own will.

The back entrance of the Embassy was covert and hidden, only a green door behind the massive white and architecturally stunning building. Two high towers sprang up on the left and right sides of the building, the entire structure made of white bricks and some marble stones. The most enchanting piece was the dome, on the roof of the building, white and round, similar to the Capital of the United States, except more oblong, and with hundreds of flags from different countries planted in cement circling the dome. The Embassy itself was situated on the edge of New York City, in a less busy and bustling section of the massive metropolis.

"Whoa…" Even the monster flying behind L was in awe at the construction of the mortals, even more so when he followed Lawliet inside, phasing through the door even after Watari had closed it behind them.

As the duo of humans strode down the marble and jade hallway, while B flew, blood-red orbs gazed at portraits of world-wide rulers of countries far and widely spread out from New York, from all walks of life. Candles burned under each picture, situated on brass tables, giving off a sweet, vanilla scent that wafted through the air around the men. Golden chandeliers of a small stature hung in the hall, but a gigantic one hung in the main entrance room of the Embassy, which is where Beyond arrived with the human attached to him.

There was a small hustle and bustle occurring when L appeared in the doorway to the room, and began descending the stairs with Watari at his side; but it quieted instantly when a dark haired man with a fair complexion and wondering eyes, L remembered from the police files that the man's name was Touta Matsuda, pointed at him, and all of the mortals in the room stopped their work and stared at the raven recluse coming towards them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, ladies. I…am L."

"…" The group of men and women investigators, along with some civilians who, L guessed to be friends of the missing Amane, stared in awe at the…well, unorthodox detective, who just scratched his right heel with his left foot, a common habit from the man.

"Heh…wow, I bet THEY'RE impressed." Beyond retorted snidely, while L tried to not show any emotion to the remark, but failed; a hard stare blossomed in his eyes, and he tried to direct it slyly to the demon, who just laughed loudly.

"Ah…" A tan-suited man with a jiggling afro stepped forward, bowing, stating, "I am Suichi Aizawa, L, the one you spoke to over the phone?"

"Oh, yes, Aizawa-san. So, have you and your men found anything else?"

"Not yet, Sir, but you may want to ask Matsuda." The older man nodded towards the younger one, who waved eagerly at L Lawliet, like some odd fan boy raving over a comic book hero come to life, "He is one of Amane-san's personal bodyguards who survived the attack, and he does have a better description of the incident than either myself or Mogi-san does. We're just the police force of the Duchess from the United Kingdom, and we only know so much."

"Mmm, indeed. Reiterate for me, Aizawa-san," L began walking towards Matsuda, in his classic hunch, "You, your men, and the Duchess are of Japanese descent, but she is an English Duchess?"

"Correct, Sir. But her father was English, her mother Japanese."

"Ah…which concludes some of her looks, yes? Her blonde hair and blue eyes."

Aizawa nodded, finishing with, "Once you are done with Matsuda, L, you can come look at some of the pictures-"

"I have already seen the pictures of the bodies of Ukita-san and Ide-san, you sent them over an online wire; you remember now, yes? But I shall be looking at them once more, carry on."

"Uh…Yes, L." Aizawa stuttered, bowing once more, and hurried over to another colleague, Mogi.

"Heh…aren't you snappish today…" Beyond whispered in L's ear, but the raven shooed the monster's lips away with a wave of his hand, turning to the still-excited Matsuda.

"You're name is-"

"Touta Matsuda! Yes Sir! Oh, L, it is such a pleasure to meet you, you're one of my ever-wonderful idols and heroes and-"

"Yes, thank you," Lawliet let out a bored sigh, continuing in a bland drawl, "So, you witnessed the kidnapping first hand?"

"….Y-Yes, I did." Matsuda did not seem so excited now that his "wonderful idol" had practically blown him off and subtly thought his comments were downright moronic. "I heard a window get broken into, and I...well, I called for backup from Ukita-san and Ide-san. But, I…"

"….You what?"

"I…" Touta flushed an embarrassed red, and shook his head, "Well…I hid in the closet. A-After I saw stuff though!"

"…Fine then. What did you SEE?" L huffed, and he heard the demon behind him chuckle at his annoyed mood.

"W-Well, there were gunshots, L. I heard two, and what I saw where Ukita and Ide getting shot, right in the back of their heads," The man used a pointing motion to demonstrate, "And then I saw the suspect, who was wearing a mask, but I saw that he had black hair, and was of a nice thin build, shoot some of other guards. I decided to hide then and there, because if I died, then no one would have any remembrance of the kidnapping. Oh! And I saw Misa Amane was already unconscious."

"That was all in the description my assistant Watari gave me," L gestured to his caretaker, "And yes, from what I was told, Misa Amane had been subjected to chloroform?"

"That is what we suspect, L-san."

"…Please, don't call me that, Matsuda. L, or more preferable Ryuzaki, would be just fine."

"Uh….y-yes, Ryuzaki." Matsuda looked downright dejected by this time, realizing he had not been that much help to his long-standing hero, "W-Well, would you like to go check out the rest of the evidence now, Ryuzaki? Oh, and you shall be staying in the Embassy, right?"

"That is correct, Matsuda-san," The pale, ghost-like one returned, and inwardly smirked when he heard Beyond groan in dislike, but L continued on with, "I shall be having a room here, I prefer to be close to crime scenes, personally. And this way, I can witness anything if it occurs, yes?"

"O-OH! Yes, I understand, Ryuzaki. W-Why don't I take you over to the evidence area, and we can-" The man had already started to lead L over to the other side of the room, when a body in his way stopped him, causing poor, already embarrassed Matsuda to mutter, "Oof! I'm so sorry-OH! Raito!"

A tall, tan brunette male stood in Matsuda's way, and he flashed the guard a smile, "Matsuda, don't worry about it…who is that behind you?"

L was about a foot behind the frazzled bodyguard, and stepped closer, his tennis shoes squeaking on the marble floor, "I am L. And you are…?"

The man's chocolate eyes blinked in shock, his rosy lips open in a gasp, and he hurriedly bowed in Lawliet's direction, "My name is Raito Yagami, my apologize, L And I am Misa Amane's friend…"

"Ah, and it is quite alright Raito-san." L could not help a tiny smile come onto his face; the youth in front of him was quite polite and handsome, that alone made him deserving of a tiny grin from the detective. But Beyond next to Lawliet snorted, muttering some explicit, along with the words, "Pretty boy."

"And I would have approached you sooner if I had known you were L, but I was busy with my father…he is comforting a few of Misa Amane's family members at the moment, in a room upstairs. A-And…well," Raito let out a tiny chuckle, "I have never pictured that the great L would be…well…would look like…"

"No apologizes necessary, Raito-san, I know my looks are...unconventional."

"But that's not necessarily a bad thing, L…" Raito continued to smile at the detective, who internally found himself become shy at the comment, and he had to clear his throat to dislodge the words that had gotten "stuck" in his throat.

"Well, what can you tell me about Misa Amane and her family? And how about your…relations to her? For someone as smart as yourself, you must be able to give me some information, and perhaps even assist me."

"A-As smart as me? Wait, how do you-?"

"I know a great deal about you Raito-san, now that I remember it. You are one of the smartest Japanese college graduates, yes? Top of your class, two years ago, am I correct? And an early college acceptance as well, amazing job."

"Why…yes, you are. How do you-"

Lawliet interrupted again, "I was in Japan at the time of your graduation, and your entrance into working with your father on the Police force, for both the Japanese and the English. And am I to assume correctly that this is how you came to be acquainted with Miss Amane?"

"Yes, it was…wow; you know a lot, don't you?" The Yagami let out a laugh, stepping closer to L, "Quite impressive L….and a nice memory bank to boot."

"L should remember many things, it makes the job easier. So, you and the Duchess are friends?"

"Yes, we're just friends. We met when I was nineteen, and now I am twenty-one. Two great years…she has quite a funny and sweet personality, caring too."

"Ah…so, **just** friends?" L probed further, and when Raito flushed red, the detective heard the demon behind him laugh heartily.

"Ye-Yes, we are! Umm…but there is a reason for that."

"….May I ask why, Raito-san."

"…Um…w-well…Y-You see, L-"

"You may call me Ryuzaki, if it makes you more comfortable, Raito-san. Also, it is helpful in case there are prying ears here that should not be."

"Oh, well…Ryuzaki, I am…I am not of that orientation…" The brunette murmured shyly, and when Lawliet only returned the comment with a gaze of confusion, B cackled,

"KYAHAHAH! He's GAY, you moron! It means he likes MEN!"

"…Oh, Raito-san is gay."

"!!" Raito's skin was a bright cherry red by this time, and he whispered haughtily, "Ryuzaki! Don't just shout that out! Only you and Misa know!"

"Ah…the classic gay best friend and only the friend knows that her best friend is gay and keeps it a secret?" L drawled out, making B snort at the ridiculousness of the question.

"…Yeah, I guess. She just really likes me, that's all. And she's determined to set me up with a guy one day."

"Oh, so then L must work even harder, to make sure Raito-san's friend is alive and well to hook him up with a respectable young man, yes?"

"AH! H-Hey, I don't need anyone "hooking me up" with another guy, I can do it myself, thank you very much." The younger of the two responded cattily, but there was a teasing smile on his face, as if to tell the weird detective, 'I know what I like, don't worry…and I can have him under my own power…'

"Well, that is Raito-san's opinion, but if he keeps up that feminine-esque attitude, and that catty tone, he may have trouble finding another partner, unless he wants a dominating man to take control. But I digress, Raito-san's sexuality and sex life are not important at the moment; can Raito-san tell me more about Misa-san? Did she have any enemies whatsoever?"

"Enemies? Are you kidding? People love Misa," Raito returned proudly, "She did, and does, so much good for the people, donated money, gave food; she even gave away old clothes and toys, why would anyone want to hurt her? Sure, I'll admit, she can be sort of a ditz on and off again, but she's got a good heart."

"…Hmm…" L glued his eyes to the floor, thumb on his lips, calculating the information, but he could, sadly, not ignore the bony hands that encircled his shoulders that belonged to none other than Beyond Birthday, who muttered as he levitated off the ground,

"That kid's looking at you like he wants to eat you…I wouldn't even go near this pretty boy, he's probably just stringing you around, and I bet he's the kidnapper…"

Lawliet slyly sent the man a glance that seemed to state, 'What business of it is yours?'

"Well, if there is anymore you think I can tell you, or if I can assist you, L-I mean Ryuzaki, please, don't hesitate to ask me." Raito stated with a glimmering smile, "I remember Aizawa-san telling me that our rooms shall be nearby upstairs, so please…" The last words were a heated whisper, right into L's ear, for the Yagami had stepped closer, "Don't hesitate to drop by…even if it just to say hello."

With a graceful bow in L's direction, the raven man slightly flushing at the words that had just been spoken to him, Raito ascended the stairs and headed towards the West Wing of the Embassy, where the bedrooms of staying ministers and guests were located.

"…Grr…I don't like that kid, he's just...something's off about him." B grumbled, arms still locked around Lawliet's shoulders, and now lanky legs were swinging in the air, often kicking the detective's rear without warning.

"Oh? And here I thought you were just mad because he actually enjoys talking to me…" L whispered mutely, so no other ears would hear.

"PSH, please! I don't give a damn what happens to you!"

"…Beyond, was that really our topic of discussion? I thought we were discussing that Raito-san likes my company, not my fate or outcome in this situation."

"…" B glared with rage, and removed his hands from the pale one's body, only to use them to shove L to the ground with a thump, spitting out, "Cocky bastard."

"Ah!!" Of course, Lawliet landed on this thin and bony stomach, but in front of all the sets of eyes in the room; add to that the fact that they only saw L tripping over his own feet, no monster shoving him, and one could gather the facts to say that the insomniac was not off to a good start in New York.

"Oh my God!" High heels clacked across the marble floor just as L hit the ground, and a tall, beautiful woman dressed in a light pink suit came to Lawliet's aid; her dark eyes were full of concern for the raven-haired man, her neat brown locks tucked into a short cut of pride and order, "Are you alright…Sir? I'm sorry, I seem to not have gotten your name…I just arrived."

L groaned as the young woman helped him to his feet, and his coal eyes locked onto his attached demon's, who was gawking at the sight with both rage…and some other foreign emotion the man could not label, "Ah, thank you. I…am L."

"…So you DID come?! Oh my, well, it is an honor to be working with you Sir. I am Kiyomi Takada Amane…Misa Amane's sister."

"Ah…sister? I don't remember hearing-"

"I was adopted." The woman interrupted curtly, "I do television in England, perhaps you have heard of me?"

"…I don't watch much television…" L returned quietly, only for B to go, "You don't do anything fun at ALL, Sherlock."

"OH. Well…" Kiyomi seemed perturbed due to the comment from the man, but she shrugged her thin shoulders, stating, "Well, I did not think you would be coming to assist with my sister's kidnapping, L," The alias was said as if it was a venom from a rattlesnake, "So I hired someone else."

Both Beyond and Lawliet gave the woman an abashed look, but Takada just continued with, "His name is Reiji Namikawa; perhaps you two can work together then? He shall be arriving tomorrow morning, all the way from Japan."

"…L works alone." The detective ground out, and though his face showed a neutral expression, B could tell the man was annoyed beyond belief.

"Oh? What a shame then, that's too bad. But he shall be coming here tomorrow nevertheless. For you see, I don't trust reclusive detectives who never show their face to anyone. But it was nice meeting you." The smirk on the television anchor's face stated otherwise as she strolled off.

"Heh…maybe I was wrong, Lawli…this should be quite fun…" B whispered in Lawliet's ear, but the young mortal just shrugged him off, going up the stairs nearby to prepare his room for investigation…

And to sulk about not only having this damned demon on his shoulder…

But because now the case had turned into a competition…Between him and this Namikawa…

And because…

L hated being shown up…and having someone else hired to work alongside him…

OoOOooOOOOoOoOoOOooOoOOoOoooooOO

**The Embassy, Ten P.M.**

OoOooooOOOoOOooOOoooOOOooOOoOOooOOOooOooOoOOoOOoo

L had spent the rest of the day working on his laptop, researching the Duchess, and writing out ideas, suspects, and whom he would be questioning tomorrow. He already knew that he was going to solve this case before any other man could; L was not one to lose.

Many that would be questioned in the future included Miss Takada, whom already L disliked immensely. Misa's parents were automatically out of the question, they had not even been in the country when their daughter was; but after tapping into the plane ticket records, it showed Miss Takada **had **been in New York, but not at the Embassy.

But just as Lawliet was about to do more work, an incessant poking began to irk him from his right shoulder.

…Hmm, I wonder who THAT could be…

"Heh…You're boring, you know that?" B was crouched right next to L, staring at him in such a fashion that it would have made any normal man squirm in irritation; thankfully, L was not normal.

"That is what I have been told, Beyond, but why don't you go entertain yourself?"

"Uh, maybe because I can't leave?!"

"…That is your problem, not mine." L drawled out as he brought up another chart on the latest escaped criminals that could possibly be targets of the Duchess.

"Well, whatever, I can find ways to entertain myself!" Beyond shouted proudly, and grabbed the glass of water that Lawliet had been drinking from moments before.

"HEY! What are you-…." L stopped there as one of B's pale, cold hands moved over the rim of the glass, the water in the container sashaying around like tiny waves on a beach; B breathed out words Lawliet could not comprehend, could not translate, and then…the water lifted itself up from the container, twirling around into a little tiny orb of pure water. It danced around B's hand like mystical ballerina, and Beyond spoke softly, staring heatedly right into L Lawliet's eyes,

"Demons have many abilities...we can control fire, water…earth…we can bend sunlight to our will, darkness too…but most of all…we can control minds…use our ESP for whatever we wish…we have provocation, mind control, animal control, Fabrication, Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Cryokinesis, Biokinesis, Divination…Our powers are unstoppable, we have hexes and witchcraft the likes of mortals such as yourself can even comprehend.. You already know of my mind probing, but we can even call upon seduction spirits…I could make you a quivering mess, lusting after me or another spirit, you swept up in it all…I can magnify you, bind you to my will…I could make you do my bidding right here and now, but I might as well save that for later. For when you least expect it…but for now…"

L had not a moment to react before the orb of water was thrown at his face, splashing everywhere, staining his face and the collar of this shirt, all the while Beyond cackled and giggled like a raving lunatic.

"Hehehe…I told you you'd get a good show…and it's only just beginning."

"…Can you just leave me alone!?" Lawliet whispered fiercely, turning back to his laptop, deciding to take off his own shirt and wipe his face, too lazy and busy to venture to get a towel.

"Hmph. You're not any fun at all, seriously. You can't even take a damn joke?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Nah, just you and your behavior, that's all…and how everyone flatters you and fawns all over you."

"…" L looked up from the paperwork he had daintily gathered into two fingers, and stated, "Excuse me?"

"…You heard me. 'Oh my God, are you alright!?', 'Wow L, what a memory-bank, you're SOOOO amazing!'" B mocked the mortals from before.

"…Shut up. So they enjoy who I am, and my company-"

"Wouldn't be surprised if you went over there, and one of them raped you or something. Or possibly take turns like a massive rape orgy-"

Lawliet slammed his laptop down so hard, it startled the demon next to him, ruby orbs widening in shock at the action.

_Shit…_

…_I think I went too far…_

"Get…Out."

"…H-Hey, Lawli, I was just kidding-"

"GET OUT!!" L screamed at the top of his lungs, and truthfully, for the real first time in his immortal life…

B felt sincerely guilty…

"L…L, I didn't mean to say that, I-"

"You KNOW what happened before. You SAW my memories…you saw what **I** saw!! You saw what happened to my parents, my mother! My mother-she-…She…" The detective could not even finish his statement, "Just GET OUT!!"

"….Where do you want me to go…? Y-You know I can o-only go so far… "

_Why am I not telling him to shut up…? That I am more powerful that he is…? That I can say what I want, when I want…?_

…_Because that hatred in his eyes is burning, that's why… and it is burning at you…_

_And it is all because of you…_

"As far as that damned chain will allow you to go. Now GO. And don't even show your face until morning."

"…"

B silently spread his wings, and jumped up, phasing through the ceiling; the room that L was given was right under the dome on the outside of the Embassy, and it was here that Beyond decided to roost for the night. He had had the urge to go farther, but only got an electric shock and pain when he tried.

The creature only sighed as he gazed out onto the city and its nightlife, people streaming about to go watch shows, eat magnificent dinners, or have a loving time with friends, family, or their significant other.

All Beyond could do was watch, feeling…oddly…regret in the pit of his stomach.

He had not meant to say 'rape'…it had just come out…why though?

Why did he care so much as to what happened to this pitiful, reclusive and secretive human?

Why did he care if he went off and had love made to him by that pretty boy Yagami? Why, for the love of all that was dark, did he even think about that being an OPTION?!

...And why did he care that that human had so much anger and rage for him that it was downright scary…?

It was true, B had seen those memories…L's memories of hiding in the closet while his parents were killed, his mother raped, his father sodomized…

…But he had not cared enough, and had just spat out a ridiculous comment…

_It is because I do not have a heart…I know that has to be it…_

_There is no other explanation…_

_No heart…and due to that, I shall never receive…_

…_Anything…_

While the moon usually comforted Beyond to a great degree, its rays did nothing to soothe the demon now, who huddled up on the dome, once again burying his face in his knees…

…Wishing he was inside, where it was warmer and nicer…

…Where L's warm body was…

…Where he could, if he got lucky, sneak up to the mortal, and get close enough to steal some of that body heat, or at least a blanket…

….But the chance of that happening now…?

Was slim…to none.

OoOOOoOOooOOOOOoOOooooOoOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Man…another sad ending XD

I can't seem to get out of that with this story I suppose.

I PROMISE, dear readers, it's gonna cheer up eventually, just give it time. Those reading my other stories, especially Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles, know this all too well.

Thanks for reading, review if you wish, And I'll talk to you all sooooon! : D

P.S. Thank **Monstropedia** for giving me info on the demons' powers! XD It's an amazing site!!!


	4. The Visitors

A/N: I bet many of you were missing this one! : D I'm happy to report I have gotten inspired again once more, and since BKSS is done, this shall be continued!

Now, thanks to everyone who has been patient, now on with the show!

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_We trust in plumed procession  
For such the angels go -  
Rank after Rank, with even feet -  
And uniforms of Snow.  
_

_- Emily Dickinson_

_OOoOoOOoooOOooOoOoooOOOOOooOoOooOOooooOoOooOOo_

If L had had to choose between hotel beds and the one the Embassy had offered him, he would have taken the Embassy's any day. Though he rarely slept, the insomniac enjoyed the feel of the down comforter against his side, his body falling into that position when he had drifted off accidentally, having been too concentrated on his work.

The raven hummed in contentment just as the morning rays streamed in, caressing his snow-hued skin with golden dust and shine; there especially was warmth near his back, and the man subconsciously scooted closer to it, murmuring soft, nonsensical words, garbles, really.

God had sent peace down to L Lawliet last, it finally coming to him in slumber…

That is, until a voice spoke up…

"Heh. What do you know; you ARE actually kinda cute when you sleep."

Obsidian orbs shot open immediately, L's head turning towards his back, from whence the origin of the voice was, only for his eyes to find themselves staring into ruby gems…belonging to Beyond Birthday; the demon had draped an arm over L, accidental or on purpose, Lawliet did not know, but he **did **know that the cocky demon wore a teasing grin.

But out of pure shock and horror, L screamed while leaping off the bed, and pushed B away with excess force, the creature tumbling off the bed with a yelp of pain, and the words,

"WHAT THE-"

"What are you doing here?!" L shouted out, "I told you to stay away until morning, and though it IS morning, I can guess you've been here for a LONG WHILE!"

B pouted, "I was cold last night. So, I decided to come in; is that such a crime?"

"…"

"…Wha?"

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" The raven screamed, "HONESTLY?"

"…You're too loud in the mornings. I'm sure whoever you marry will hate that about you." B snidely replied, with a roll of his eyes when he stood up, dusting himself off and fluttering his wings, "Honestly, you're never going to get anywhere with THAT sort of attitude."

"Oh, YOU are the one with an attitude problem, Beyond-san. I strictly told you a command, and you disobey me-"

Lawliet could not finish his statement, for his body was flung from its standing position back onto the soft sleeping item, his wrists pinned by Beyond, the demon holding a feral look in his eyes that sent shivers down L's spine.

"You…do not give me commands. We're not Master and Slave, we're both slaves. To each other. You're stuck with me, I'm stuck with you. Nothing more. And if anyone gives commands around here…It's me."

There was a flash of gold in Beyond's eyes, and L groaned, a warm sensation streaming through his body.

"Oh? You like that don't you…Mm, does that feel good?" B smirked, "I told you I could make you feel the most pleasurable feelings in the universe…"

Lawliet bit his lip, trying not to cry out; the feelings were traveling through his nerves, making his feel sensations that had never gotten to him. Warm, inviting…arousing. Was this the same sensation that two lovers felt when they made love? That heated passion, yes, that was what it was, but without the sexual activity. The fire was stirring in his loins, traveling all over his body, and L was just about to moan, give out a cry of ecstasy, when-

"But I can take them away just like so…"

Another flash of the blood-eyes, and the prickling and pretty sensations were dead, gone. L nearly whimpered, shocking himself with even the idea of doing such a thing, but he had to be honest, and realize that whatever Beyond Birthday had done had made him feel all too good…all too human…and he had enjoyed it.

"…Y-You bastard." Was what the detective stated instead, glaring at his companion, who just returned with a chuckle,

"Oh, L, you're so weak. You try to be strong….But you're just like the rest of them. Weak-willed, susceptible to all human vices and desires. You try to be different, sure…But you fail. You fail miserably-"

"SHUT UP!" The scream was full of rage, full of wrath, and though it shocked B, it also pleased him to a degree; the man was standing up for himself,

"Ooh, aren't you feisty? Hehe…But L, you know I'm right, that I'm telling the truth. Now if you'll only just listen to me and accept it-"

"NO! YOU don't know what you're talking about! You think you know me, but you don't! You know NOTHING! I've been saying it over and over again, and you won't get it through your thick skull-"

"Well, you won't get through YOUR thick skull that I do know you, I saw the memories, remember?"

"THAT MEANS NOTHING!" L howled, and the noise started B, who tried to not show his shamed surprise, "You may see what happened, but you don't know the feelings, you don't know the pain, you don't KNOW unless you've seen it through your own eyes. We can all claim to know someone, but unless we experience it, we know NOTHING!"

"…" The demon opened his mouth, trying to dig in his brain for a comeback, a smart remark, but found himself at a loss. All he could focus on was the pain B could observe so keenly in Lawliet's eyes; eventually, the young monster could only fish out, "Ah…I…"

But the demon would never complete that statement, for immediately afterwards, the doorknob to Lawliet's room began to turn, the outsider demanding entrance.

"L?! Uh, I mean, Ryuzaki?! Are you alright in there?! I heard shouting!" Instead of being the classic care-taker Watari, this time it was Raito Yagami himself trying to pry open the locked door, and both demon and mortal openly gaped at the door, while "steam" came out of the winged-one's ears.

"C-Coming, Raito-kun! Do not worry, it is nothing!" L returned, and with blinding speed, the detective threw his companion off of his, B flying onto the ground with a cry of, "NOT AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!" The shout and glare sent from B to L were heartily ignored.

Lawliet opened the door in a hurry, changing his angered expression to one of calm nothingness, save for a tiny smile on his face,

"Ah…Raito-kun, I hope I did not worry yourself too much?"

"You were shouting as I walked by; were you…talking to yourself?" Sepia eyes stole a glance into the private suite, and not seeing another soul present, a look of concern crossed his face.

"Ah…It helps me sort out my ideas and hypotheses, Raito-kun. All those whom are great must have their own methods, yes?"

"I...suppose so? Ryuzaki, are you sure you're okay-"

"PRETTY BOY!" Beyond screamed right in L's ear, sneaking up behind the raven, and though the Yagami could not hear the creature, Raito did see the wince on L's face, and commented with a worry tone, the sounds of it like velvet on the insomniac's skin,

"L, I think you should just stay in bed, you…you're acting odd. I mean, I heard you were eccentric…B-But I don't think you're crazy or anything like that; and eccentricities are…good? What I'm trying to say is-"

"Raito-kun is babbling." L cut in with a bland demeanor, but his smile was still plastered in its same position.

"Er…Well…"

"Raito-kun worries too much for my safety and state of mind. But, truthfully, if I was a stable-minded person, would I be doing this job?"

The brunette gave a chuckle, "Good point; you're sure you don't need anything, though?"

"I am perfectly content, Raito-kun, thank you. And please, do not worry your pretty little head over myself. I am quite able to take care of myself. Though, perhaps I should rest a tad more…"

"You should!" Raito exclaimed fervently, "Have you seen the dark bags under your eyes, Ryuzaki? They're…well…they bring out your eyes, and your skin tone, b-but they're…well, they aren't exactly healthy."

"Again, I thank Raito-kun for his concern, it is very much appreciated. Perhaps, though, I shall stay in my room for awhile, do some work here; then, I shall join Raito-kun and the other officers downstairs, if that is well enough for you?"

"Whatever you wish, L, you're in charge here…Well…there is Namikawa, he's supposed to arrive today-" Raito stopped himself when he caught the slight glower coming from his conversation partner, hastily stating, "But he can't beat you, L!"

"…Of course not. I am L." The latter statement was spat out with confidence, as if that would explain it all; which, in a way, it did.

"Yeah…And um…If you…I don't know…want to get a coffee…I-I mean, I-"

"Raito-kun is…asking me out for coffee?" Lawliet showed his puzzlement quite clearly; Raito only continuing with,

"Wha? Uh, no, I just meant, if you want…me to bring you…coffee?"

The brunette wanted to slap himself in the forehead for the sad recovery, when L had been one-hundred percent correct on his previous statement.

"Oh…Well, no, Raito-kun, I am quite happy with tea. Besides, my assistant Watari can-"

"L, I WAS asking you out for coffee!" Sepia eyes closed in regret, and the groan Raito unleashed showed it even more, "I mean, you didn't really see the hint…Or how bad my made-up comment was…And…I was just wondering…Because, um…I know you're busy, but…"

Ebony orbs blinked, Lawliet only replying with, "Raito-kun should realize I should refrain from leaving the building…"

"Well, there's a small coffee bar in the basement of the Embassy? It's for the guests to it, you know…to satisfy their caffeine cravings."

"…I am quite busy with the case…" L trailed off, but when Raito's face fell, the man continued, "But I shall keep it in mind. I shall have my decision for you by this afternoon."

Chocolate eyes twinkled silently with joy, and the young man nodded, "I'll leave you to your work then…Talk to you later, Ryuzaki." Raito happily strode off, grinning to himself largely once he was out of L's possibly line of sight.

Silently shutting the door, L let out a small sigh, turning back towards his bed, "Well, that could have been worse-"

PLOP!

"Haha!" Beyond cackled as the pillow he had lunged at L had hit its target; the pale and pasty man's pristine face.

"Well, aren't YOU mature?" Lawliet shook his head, throwing the pillow back at his assailant, who caught it with deft hands and fingers.

"Like you're one to talk…" B snorted as the one he was invisibly chained to returned to a closer vicinity, L choosing to crouch upon the bed, "You're not really going to go out with that jerk, are you?"

"What business is it of yours, Beyond? And really, it is not going out, it is just to get a drink downstairs…in private. With Raito…"

B snorted, "You'll be making a big mistake if you do that, you know."

"Again, what business of it is yours? I understand if you're jealous though, seeing as I like Raito-kun's company more than yours."

Beyond unleashed a low, demonic growl, "I despise you…"

"Likewise, Beyond-san. And trust me; I shall make it quite visible if it is necessary." L then turned away from the creature, choosing instead to grab his laptop from…its place on the nightstand?

Lawliet tilted his head in puzzlement, confusion wafting about in his brain, "I…thought I fell asleep while working…"

"…You did." B mumbled, bowing his head slightly, "But I…um…just closed the laptop and put it over there…"

Lawliet whipped his head around to face the creature before him, staring with visible emotion in his eyes, utter shock being on the forefront.

"W-Well, come ON! If it broke or something, you would've been in a pissy mood all damn day!"

"…"

"Oh, stop LOOKING at me like that, you sorry excuse for flesh!"

"…Thank you."

Beyond's expression was one of ghastly awe, a tint of red coming up to caress his face; it took the creature a moment to realize what he must actually look like in the eyes of the mortal, so he shook his head, changing his face into a neutral mask once more.

"Whatever. I'm just looking out for my own safety and well-being, not yours. So don't get used to it."

Lawliet just made a nod, choosing to not speak or comment further; instead, the detective opened the portable computer, turning on his programs, setting off to work silently.

This lasted a good while, indeed…

…If one's definition of a 'good while' is ten minutes.

"You're dull."

"I'm quite aware of that, Beyond-san…" L murmured while keeping his eyes glued to the glowing screen.

"Seriously…What DO you do for fun?"

"…I do not have much time for frivolities. But if I was to describe my free time…I suppose I read a good deal…play some games, such as Solitaire…Maybe fiddle with a Rubix cube, but those are quite boring nowadays…Sometimes I play video-games, they help with the mind."

"WOW, you have SUCH a life." Beyond's sarcasm was dripping like a tree's sap, and L huffed, replying with,

"Oh, and as if your life is any better, you selfish, egotistical-"

"Just shut your trap and get back to work, Mortal." B cut the other off, adding a heated glare to his piercing words, "Your drabble annoys me AND is worthless."

"Worthless? So is that what you consider myself to be?"

"Well, if you want to sum up my feelings, then yes. Any way, aren't all of you humans worthless?"

"…" L lifted his head to gaze at the other, tilting his head in pondering wonderment, "You really believe that, do you not?"

"Psh, of course. All you guys and girls do is sin, really, and it's only because you're made to. Born to. Destined to. However you want to say it; you're here for the demons' amusement and for the angels to bring into Heaven, so you can all be 'good souls' for the Second Coming. Whoopee, what an EXISTENCE you all have!"

"Hmm…Tell me, Beyond, are there any worthless demons in your world?"

"…What's that supposed to mean?" B probed, with a tad of hesitation, fearing the raven's answer.

"Are there any demons that could be considered worthless in Hell that you know of? For really, if you are to judge my worth, you must know what it means to be worthless, yes? Or you must know a man or woman that can be stated as of having a worthless caliber?"

"…Of course there are, I wouldn't be stupid enough to judge someone unfairly."

"Or would you?"

"…" B sent the mortal a glare, "What are you saying? That I am judging you unfairly?"

"Perhaps I am. What do you think, Beyond?"

"Honestly? I think you are, you pompous brat." Beyond snarled, "That would be like you, though; judge someone unfairly."

"I could say the same for yourself, Demon…You are not mortal, so how can you judge?"

"You are not demon, so how can YOU judge?" The creature parried back verbally.

"…I suppose I cannot, but neither can you. No, I should rephrase that-I should NOT, but I do. And so do you."

"…So…what of it?"

L shrugged, "Nothing, I suppose, Beyond-san. It is just something to keep in mind, one's own judging and judgment."

"…You can't really talk about judgment unless you've been judged, Lawliet…" Beyond mumbled, turning his head away from his companion, a wave of shame flashing over his face at the recent encounter with Lucifer, which had started all of this mess.

"Oh? And you do not think I have not been judged?" The raven scoffed, "Really, have you even looked at me?"

B was about to retort, when L continued with,

"…They always seemed…so nice."

"…Eh?"

"…Those people."

"Who?" The unfathomable detective had piqued Beyond's interest with his miasmic mysterious wordings.

"Just…people in general. They always seem so nice until one gets to know them, truthfully."

"…Same with most demons, really." B whispered, his ruby eyes boring into the raven's own midnight orbs, as the red-demon thought of that horrid bastard Gressil, and how he had not assisted whatsoever.

…They felt it then….During that stare…

For a split second, it really seemed…that they had more in common than they had been first led to believe, to assume…

Were they really both outcasts in their own societies…? Both were beginning to, dare they say it, feel that…They were starting to see once hidden connections…And-

"Y-Yes?" Lawliet had had a question on the tip of his tongue for Beyond, but the mortal had been interrupted by a knock at his door, "You may enter, if you wish?" The detective continued with, the person on the other side being silent for a great deal of seconds.

The white oak door opened mutely, and after quiet footsteps roamed down the hall of the suite to the bedroom, in walked a lean male, long, ebony locks pinned back into a ponytail, flowing down his back like a waterfall of beauty. His skin was pallid, but not a ghostly sheen. With dark, chocolate eyes, the man flashed a smile, at first nervous, but immediately flowing into one of charisma.

"Ah…I hope I am not interrupting anything?" The stranger spoke with an eloquent, ballad-esque tone, "I am Reiji Namikawa. And you must be, L, yes?"

"Indeed…How did you get the directions to this room?" L probed in a hurried manner, his normal, secretive apprehensions taking to the fore-front of his mind.

"Oh, forgive me, sir, but Raito Yagami was able to give me the directions. He had told me you were located in your room, and I figured I should stop by and introduce myself, since you and I are going to be working together, of course." Namikawa's smile could possibly be mistaken as condescending…or perhaps it really was.

"…" Lawliet glowered internally; he hated this man right from the start. There was…something about his attitude that perturbed the young genius; was it that smile? The good looks? A combination of both, and possibly something more? "...Ah…Yes, of course…"

"Perhaps we can discuss any ideas, L-san-"

"Please refer to myself as Ryuzaki, Namikawa-san." The raven interrupted hurriedly, surprising the private detective, who just pushed his long, midnight hair back while blinking, trying to remain serene, with a neutral expression.

"Oh, of course…Ryuzaki. So, shall we discuss the case?"

"Right at this moment?"

"Well…I am under the instructions of Miss Takada to solve this case; the Duchess' life is at stake, L, I do hope you realize that-"

"I DO realize that, Namikawa-san." Yes, this tall, handsome male with the perfectly-chiseled face was beginning to annoy L Lawliet like a diabolical tsetse fly, acting as if he knew the World's Greatest Detective's job better than L himself did, "But if you will be insistent about this whole thing, then yes, we SHALL discuss now."

L tried to ignore the inane chattering and chuckling that was coming from the demon Beyond Birthday, who was now crouching upon a plaid chair in the room, glancing at his fingernails from time to time, feigning boredom. When, in fact, the young immortal was quite entertained; seeing Lawliet flustered and holding in annoyance and rage was quite a treat.

"How about we take a nice stroll, then?"

"…Must we? I am not fond of walking around, in public at least…" L replied after a moment of hushed silence; a breath was let out from B, he would hate being forced to follow the two men while they discuss on changing the possible fate of the ditzy blonde Duchess.

"…Er, well…" Reiji was caught off guard, apparently having hoped for a nice stroll with the detective, one of the world's most powerful men. "I suppose we could stay here, and discuss." The man, dressed in a jet-black business suit, seated himself upon the tiny desk chair, brushing off invisible dust from his pants.

"If you would like, Namikawa-san, you may take a seat in that chair?" Lawliet just had to point to the chair occupied by the demon, who glared and grunted at the remark; he would be forced to leave his comfy cushions if the private-eye man took L's suggestion, despite the creature being invisible to the handsome mortal; for would it not be uncomfortable to sit where someone else was, despite the invisibility?

"Oh, no, I am quite fine, here, thank you. And it keeps my mind on the business at hand; a more comfortable seating arrangement may take my mind off the seriousness of the issues." The laugh that followed was vivacious, but L took it to be too sugary sweet, and even devilish in a way.

"Of course...Well, let us get started on the work, then. As a private detective, you must have some amazing resources and ideas, yes?"

At about this time, Beyond Birthday groaned, shaking his head; just the way Lawliet was talking made the demon realize the two men were about to drone on and on, for some time, over a case B had neither a stake in, nor an interest. And the demon was stuck there, how DARE Lucifer put him through his boring Hell! It was worse than those times Beyond had had to work with some of the other demons in Hell, when they decided to pull big-time sinning jobs. Those demons…urgh; B had always gotten stuck with the others condemned to living in the mountains: Daniella, Luco, Maurice…Monica.

Ugh, Monica…She was the worst of the all; a bossy, liberal demon, who thought her way, was the ONLY way. That long-haired little, whiny little-

"You should really not think thoughts like that when the subject of them is in the room, Beyond."

A voice rang in demonic ears, followed by a dark, feminine chuckle,

"My, my Beyond…You ARE right where Gressil said you would be."

B whipped his head rapidly, black bangs buoying in front of blood-hued eyes.

"Oh No…" The winged one groaned when he caught sight of, indeed, Monica, "Hell…what are you doing here? And how are you-How did you get here and…They can't see you?" Questions were bubbling in B's brain, and he could not ask them fast enough; in turn, Monica, after sashaying her blonde bangs over her shoulder, replied with,

"Easy champ. First off, yes, I'm invisible to your petty little human friends here…Ooh, the one that looks like you is sorta cute-" The demon with the dark maroon wings chirped, eyeing L, whom only continued to chit-chat with his fellow detective, albeit of a lesser caliber.

"HEY, focus here, you hormonal freakawoman…"

The demon mistress stuck out her tongue, "You know, I never liked you, you inconsiderate brat! I'm two-hundred years younger than you, YET I get stuck babysitting you when we have to sin. You remember when we had to convince the mob to kill off that one Prime Minister? And WHO was the demon that put those thoughts into their heads? Hmm?"

B growled under his breath, "You did, Princess. Can we get on with why you're here; you're starting to annoy me…" The red monster found it quite all well and good that L was too busy waving his arms and debating the current life-or-death status of Misa Amane, and whether it would be wise or not to bargain with whomever had taken her (L thought it unwise to compromise, and he was stating-er, **bellowing**, his opinion quite loudly at this point).

"Hmph! I shouldn't even BE here, Lucy's gonna give me hell for this, you know. And I'm too young to be sent away to Level Ten just because your old friend wants to give you a message. So here!" The girl reached into a velvet purse hanging from her shoulder, pulled out a piece of folded parchment, and thrusted it into BB's face, causing red eyes to blink, and a head of snow-white skin to tilt in wonderment.

"…Gressil?"

"No, genius, your Granddaddy. Of COURSE it's Gressil's, who ELSE would take the time to write you?"

Beyond ignored spitting out a witty banter-esque comeback, and in turn, opened the folded-once piece of paper, the brown material crinkling slightly; and there, shining in navy blue ink, were only three sentences:

_I'm Sorry. Miss You. _

…_I Sense Danger Ahead for You._

_-Gressil_

"…He's…pretty vague on that danger part." Beyond snorted, Monica only choosing to reply with,

"He didn't give me any details either. All he said was that he didn't feel good about you being up here, guess he thinks you'll get into some trouble."

"Because of the situation or because of who I am?"

Monica shrugged, "Possibly both? I can't say. He isn't happy about Lucifer's plans with you. I hope you realize, kid, that this is pretty much out of your hands at this point."

Beyond nodded slightly, "Yeah, I suppose so….Maybe I can put it back into my hands eventually, but I can't at this point."

"I even doubt you can do that, though…because…" The demon-woman trailed off, and only started her sentence again after B glared at her, his perfect way of coaxing someone further, "I'm not supposed to say this, but…Hell, I'm not even supposed to know this, Gressil told me…But…Apparently, you're going to have another visitor soon."

"…Elaborate."

"HIS…Guardian…Angel…"

Garnet gems widened, and the demon male nearly dropped the letter from Gressil, "WHAT?"

"….Apparently, she's going to be arriving here in a few days to watch you and L from time-to-time. Not a constant thing, but-"

"I'm going to be babysat by some whiny, pompous angel!?"

"Hey, hey!" Monica threw up her hands at the raging B, whose eyes were lit with a murderous gleam, whose breathing was becoming shallow with fury, "Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just warning you ahead of time!"

Beyond growled, "This…Damn it, that's…that's just…WHY!?"

"…Guess they want to send someone to make sure you don't harm that guy? I don't know, do I look like an Archangel to you?"

"Why would I waste my time hurting HIM?"

Monica shrugged, blinking at B's response, the glimmer in her eyes turning to an all-knowing sheen, as if to say 'I know you already did hurt him, so really why DID you waste your time?'

"…" B remained silent, "No matter…what's her name, do you know that?"

"Anahera. She's known for being very, very…er…"

"…What?"

"Obnoxious. So, you two will get along GREAT!" The female immortal chuckled bleakly, her wings flapping, "Well, kid, I gotta head out, see ya. And remember, try not to get yourself sent to Level Ten TOO early."

"…So you think I'm going there?"

"Do I? Please, where ELSE are you going to go? S'not like you're gonna get some redeeming qualities and go to Heaven, and frankly, why would you? You wouldn't fit in there…but it's not like you fit in at Hell, either. Either way, Bye."

In a plumage of blue-fiery smoke, Monica vanished, laughing as she did so; and the sound echoed in the hotel room for some moments, but BB remained unfazed, his mind focusing on other matters not including that mocking giggle.

The letter in the red-winged one's hands became crinkled, and B shoved it into the pocket of his black pants; he would concern himself with 'danger' at another point. Right now, all the demon could ponder over was how indeed the situation was out of his hands.

First the fact that he would sin again eventually…sewing his demise…

And now the fact that Heaven was sending down that damned Guardian Angel to watch him from time to time…?

It was all dreary and depressing, really…

After giving off a huff of air, Beyond turned back towards the man with whom he had a 'forced bond', only to see Lawliet shutting the door, apparently having ushered Reiji Namikawa out of the room.

"What happened?" The demon probed his companion, the human just huffing,

"Nothing."

"…Liar."

"Well, it is NONE of your BUSINESS!"

"…Okay…" The word was drawn out, and L found it to be quite annoying; even more so when B continued, "You sure you don't want to spill it?"

"…" The detective remained silent, going back towards his bed, and crouching upon it, "That man…Good Lord, why am I stuck with him?"

_…I remember asking that same thing just a few nights ago, Lawliet…_

"I mean, honestly, he-he thinks he can do this job without me! I just know it!"

"…He didn't really say that, did he?"

"…Well, no" L paused, then, "B-But I know he is thinking it!"

Beyond's doubtful look made the raven growl, "I KNOW he is, Beyond-san, stop looking at me like that!"

"Oh? I did not think I was looking at you any differently, Lawliet…"

Lawliet scoffed, "I am able to read persons a lot better than one would come to believe, Beyond-san. And I just know that that man feels he can do a better job than I can!"

"…Why is this bothering you so much?"

"…E-Excuse me!?"

The demon shrugged, "Really, if you know that you're going to do a better job, then why bother complaining to me about your opinions and thoughts on the bastard? Also, another reason to NOT tell me all of this is because I don't really want to hear them right now."

"…I-"

"No," Beyond interrupted mid-sentence, "Your ego should be large enough for you to realize that you ARE better than that guy! So I don't want to hear it anymore, alright!?"

"…" The raven blinked mutely, following it up with a nod of his head, "Thank…You."

"!?" B had just turned around, for really no particular reason other than that he did not wish to look upon L's face anymore; but that was changed the second the detective uttered those two words, two syllables, and the demon whipped around to face the mortal once more, "What was that?!"

"…Thank you?"

"…W-Why did you…" Beyond felt a foreign sensation coursing through his veins; it was warm, like a roasting fire, but…it was calm, like a breeze…

"You were correct, I should not be worrying about my own thoughts; it will do no good, to either the case, or my well-being. So…thank you."

"Er…" Beyond rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up, a tinge of pink-carnation hue due to the kind words from the human, and the gratefulness, "Well…I just really wanted to get you off my back…"

"Oh…Of course…" L cleared his throat, the kind, sweet moment declared over by that sound, "I digress…Did something occur while I was busy with Namikawa?"

"…H-Huh?"

"I could have sworn I saw you talking to the air….and you had something in your hands-"

"That's it, you're officially mad, Lawliet." Beyond chuckled, "Honestly, you're seeing things…"

L hummed conversationally, shaking his head, feathery locks fluttering around his thinly-framed face; of course he far from believed the creature standing before him. Something **had** occurred, Lawliet could just tell from that look in B's eyes…

"So…what now?"

"Hmm?"

"What'cha going to do now, Lawli-Pop?"

"…" The raven made a face of retching disgust at the nickname, causing the demon to chuckle,

"Aw, come on sweetheart…the name suits you. Especially because you suck on your thumb when you sleep like a lolli-"

"OKAY, ENOUGH!"

The red-eyed creature demonically giggled once more, "Fine, I'll stop…for now. But what are YOU going to do now?"

"Ah…you mean according to the case? Well, Namikawa did confirm the majority of my own thoughts and hypothesizes, so I plan to question the security of the Embassy first…But I also plan to talk to Miss Takada, and Raito-kun may know something…"

B scoffed at the final name Lawliet listed off, causing the detective to roll his eyes, "Oh, hush Beyond, I do not need mundane commentary from one such as yourself."

"You shouldn't trust that guy! And…well, I'll say that same for that Namikawa guy too."

"I agree with you on the latter," L replied, turning to face the creature, "But as concerning the former, I hesitate to say yes. Raito-kun has shown nothing but kindness to myself and my being. Now, if you excuse me…" A lanky finger reached over to a button on the laptop, and instantaneously Lawliet's traditional symbol appeared onscreen, "Watari," The raven probed, speaking into a small microphone area on the computer, "Do you have Raito-kun's cell-phone-number?"

"Of course, Ryuzaki. Why do you ask, though?"

"I would like to ask the young Yagami some questions, so I need to speak to him in private."

The word 'private' made BB's ruby eyes widen with curiosity, and he stepped closer to the detective.

"Very well, Ryuzaki. It is five-seven-five, two-four-seven, three-six-two-seven."

"Thank you Watari, I can remember that." Another press of the button, and the line was disconnected; speedily, L's hand dove into his jeans, and grabbed his own hand-held device.

"Wha…What questions do you have to ask him?"

Beeping sounds emanated from the phone, and Lawliet only replied with, "I plan to accept Raito-kun's offer."

"…WHAT?!" It had taken what felt to be a millennium, but the reality only counted it to be seconds, for Beyond Birthday to understand L's cryptic message: He was accepting Raito Yagami's offer of a 'coffee date', "You're KIDDING ME!"

The raven with bushy hair and barely any eyebrows ignored the exclamation, choosing instead to speak into the phone, "Ah…Raito-kun…Yes, I would be more than obliged and happy to accept your offer for coffee later on…Yes…Yes, three o' clock should work perfectly into my schedule. Could you perhaps do me a favor as well? I wish to speak with the security of the Embassy, and Miss Takada, are all of those persons present?" A pause, then, "Ah, yes, thank you for checking…Yes, tell Miss Takada I plan to speak with her in half-hour's time, and I shall be making my way down immediately to speak with the security…" L let out a growl during the small period of silence, his next works thick with annoyance and the man had to act quickly to hide the miasma of hatred that filled those words as well, "Yes…I did meet with Reiji Namikawa…Oh, yes, he IS a delightful man!" The raven even added on a chuckle for emphasis, "Yes, yes, Raito-kun, thank you, I shall talk to you soon."

With that, the phone was snapped shut, and Lawliet stood from the bed, "Well, I suppose you have to join me?"

"I-I can't believe you're going on a date with that guy!"

"Beyond-san, it is a business venture, not a date. And for your information, I already had a father, thank you very much, I do not need you acting like another one."

B gave off an 'Hmph', and shrugged, "Whatever. I just warned ya, alright?"

"Fine, and I shall take your warning into consideration; now, you must come along-"

"Lawliet…?"

L had already marched to the door in his hunched over position, Beyond still a few steps back, "Yes, Beyond? Can you make this quick?"

"Er…" _Wait…was I just…_

_Did I just have the urge to apologize for what happened last night…? And from before…?_

It was quite true; at the mention of Lawliet's father (whom B knew to be deceased), the young demon recalled how L had screamed in pain during the siphoning of memories; and how last night, L had thrown him out at the mentioning of 'rape'….Beyond knew how Lawliet had suffered at the hands of a human monster….How he had been taken, his parents murdered…

"…Beyond?"

"…" The creature raised his head, blinking scarlet eyes and spreading crimson wings, "Nothing. I'll…I'll talk about it later."

Lawliet was about to quip a question, but decided against it, opening the door and stepping out; Beyond Birthday being forced to follow, and eventually the immortal had to step faster and closer to the detective, feeling as if his body was being pulled by an invisible chain of gold…which it was.

But before the two had completely exited the suite, B caught sight…of something quite perplexing in the hallway mirror…

A face…No, a figure…

Of a women with white wings, and piercing black eyes…

_Is that his…?_

But the figure vanished, in the blink of an eye…

Only leaving her piercing stare burning in the back of Beyond Birthday's mind as he and his human wandered down the hall, their destination being the hotel lobby…

OoOooOoOoOooOooOOoOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOoOOOooO

A/N: WOOT! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this!

Next chapter will be much more interesting, with a DATE (really a three-person date! XD Oh B…) And more with the (Hated) Takada!

Thanks so much for reading, and I shall be putting out an update once more soon!


End file.
